Leni Loud: Heart of a Demon Queller!
by Weeb that's a Sheep
Summary: After a well-intentioned demise, Leni Loud is appointed as the newest Demon Queller,a heroic hunter who ensnares and expels evil, by the Lord of the Underworld Yen-lo-Wang, with it, comes new responsibilities, new dangers and a new Supernatural-life after years of normality.
1. Chapter 1: Twist of Fate

**Leni Loud: Heart of a Demon Queller!**

 **A fanfic by Me, hope you enjoy it :D**

 _The Legend of Zhong Kui is a strange one, similar to figures of great mythology such as Odin or Mars, Zhong Kui was a reverent in ancient Chinese mythology, a god to the Chinese people during the age of imperial dynasties._

 _Zhong Kui was the Chinese god of demon hunting, or what his followers would deem him as 'The Demon Queller' with a massive paint brush that dripped with a magical ink and a demon bag containing 80,000 of the most evil of demons, The Demon Queller was sort of the guardian of the Underworld, the king of ghosts, a high rank in the underworld, only trumped by the Chinese Emperor God of hell named Yen-lo-Wang._

 _His origins were odd and even in some cases just down-right weird, Zhong Kui wasn't a natural-born god, but instead, he was a born human during China's earliest dynasties, despite his unappealing appearance and portly build._

 _Zhong Kui was a genius in terms of both academics and strategy, being the top of his academics at his schools and colleges, being considered a scholar at a relatively youthful age, he and his friend Du-Ping desired to be by the Emperor's seat as his tacticians and most trusted advisors, being the ultimate factor on Ancient China's prosperity and survival, sure enough, the Emperor needed a scholar to guide him through his rule._

 _The Emperor of China in his infinite ambivalence proposed a challenge throughout all of Ancient China in search of the perfect scholar; the two fellow scholars did the national test, with Zhong Kui acing the test with flying colors._

 _When he was granted attention to the Chinese Emperor, instead of welcoming his new adviser, the Emperor was horrified by Zhong Kui's wrinkled pig-like face, as a result, the Emperor casted the Scholar out , loathing with a rage bolstered through being denied his dreams due to his horrid appearance, Zhong Kui proceeded to smash his body against the massive gates until he was entirely broken._

 _His soul traversed to the deepest depths of the underworld, where he was judged by the Chinese God of the Underworld, Yen-lo-Wang, but while the Emperor saw Zhong Kui as a horrid ugly man, the King of the Underworld saw Zhong Kui as something powerful armed with genius intellect._

 _Instead of damning the dead scholar to the torture pits of the Underworld, Zhong Kui was appointed the King of Demons, a traveling hunter tasked to ensnare and expel the evils and demons of the world._

 _For centuries, home owners and shopkeepers have adorned their buildings with Zhong Kui's likeness, for that visage that once horrified the emperor now glares with purpose at unwelcome demons._

 _After many centuries of his work of expelling and purifying the evils of Ancient China, Yen-lo-Wang granted his loyal adviser a peace-ridden after-life, which Zhong Kui happily accepted believing that his work was finally done._

 _However, years past and as similar to life, evil erupts once again, greater demons rise from the evils of humanity and the ; Yen-lo-Wang as a result came up with a brilliant idea, similar to the brilliance of his former Demon Queller._

 _Every time a great evil erupts within, no matter where it was, may it be China or may it be other places around the world, Yen-lo-Wang would appoint a lucky (or desperate) individual to become the successor of the Demon Queller…A loyal hunter of the Underworld…_

"Wait…I got a question…" The Blonde girl said, she had a confused look on her face as the storyteller was dumbfounded from the Blonde's reaction to his story about the Chinese Demon Hunter.

The Story Teller was in fact a shop keep, the shop was small but it was rustic and old-like, small and compact but it was littered and shelved with various trinkets and knick-knacks from regions centering on Asia countries like India and china, the shop was between two more modern shops selling more convenient things and thus is ignored by most of the world.

Except for this sweet-hearted Blonde girl who entered in, pondering what may the shop contains, the Shop keeper was at first ecstatic to finally have a customer, or in this case, someone to talk to, however his joy was soon dwindled when he realized how…Naïve the girl was, granted, she dressed like a millennial, with her green dress and white-rimmed shades, it was surefire that she wouldn't be the sharpest tool in the shed.

"What is it?" The story teller asked as he started to readjust some trinkets within his store, getting tired of the pointless questions.

"How much does this painting thingy cost?" The Blonde girl said in a ditzy way, holding up a fancy-looking calligraphy kit right in the Story Tellers face and completely ignoring the Story Teller's face.

The Story Teller sighed loudly before answering "ten dollars…And it's not just an oridinary painting brush…It's a Calligraphy kit…They're not one of the same!" He exclaimed, the Blonde girl looked at the Story Teller with a confused look, not really understanding the Story Teller's words.

"Wait…So I can paint things with this right?" The Blond girl asked in a naïve manner, not really understanding the words of calligraphy, tilting her head in confusion, the Story Teller growled under his breath in frustration

"Tch, you Americans are so uncultured…Even when someone is willing to give you a side of their culture, you shun it…But yes it can paint things…"

"Awesome! I'll take it!" She said in a joyous tone, not really reacting to the Shop keeps insults, she gave the Story Teller a ten dollar bill and continued on her way, forgetting the paper bag that was supposed to store the Calligraphy Kit

"Yes, yes…Whatever…Come back if you plan to buy more trinkets Barbie…" He said in a mean and irritated voice, the blonde girl ignored his mean tone and cluelessly smiled.

"My name is Leni, Leni Loud, not Barbie, sorry if you're mistaken." She said in an honest tone believing that the Shop Keeper mistook her for someone else, the Shop Keep growled as Leni Loud exited out of the shop with a big smile on her face.

Leni Loud was the second oldest to the large Loud Family, despite being the second oldest, she was the least intelligent, The Loud Blonde Girl made up for it with a big heart and a genuine fashion sense, being able to make dresses and clothes, trendy ones at that out of strange and odd materials.

She began to walk home with some wonder in her eyes, she was looking for a way to start a new hobby in painting, if she could make amazing fashion designs, then surely painting and art will be a cake walk for the Loud Blonde Girl,

Despite her lack of knowledge, Leni was somewhat interested in that story that the Shop Keeper told to her as she was busy browsing through his wares, but she didn't particularly understand some of the concepts of the story, demons? Demon hunters? Demon hunting? Those things didn't really made sense to the girl especially since those things never truly existed.

"Wait…How do I get back home?" Leni asked herself, realizing that she was practically lost, she had a purse with her that had the newly-purchased Calligraphy kit inside, instinctively, the Loud Blond Girl scuffled through her white purse, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper, she unraveled, it was scribbled with various amounts of steps detailing how to get from the house to the department store and then back to the house.

"I didn't really like, go to the department store…" She said to herself as she scratched her head, she was struggling to follow the steps.

"Step four…Take the bus…" Leni looked around, seeing a bus stop sign, the Loud Blonde girl smiled in accomplishment as she walked up to the sign, waiting for the bus to arrive.

Minutes soon pasted, the weather was cool and crisp but when Leni left the house it was a sunny day so Leni insisted on wearing her usual outfit, a cold breezed blew against her as she shuddered from the cold.

"Why didn't I bring my jacket? It would've looked nice on me…" She questioned herself as she noticed that the sky was riddled with greyish clouds, she sighed as she felt some rain drops hit her head, sure enough it started to rain,

It was light at first, akin to a light sprinkler shower, Leni wasn't to bothered by it, that was until the rain started to get more and more severe, from showers to droplets to down-right down pour, causing the Blonde Loud Girl to sigh in disbelief as rain began to drench Leni in the

"What a weird change in weather today…" She said to herself as she still remained vigilant in staying at the bus sign, waiting for the public transport to arrive, she shivered and winced as the cold rain striking against her shoulders and head mostly.

"Please bus…Please come…" She practically begged as she covered her newly-purchase Calligraphy kit from the rain, not wanting her new item to be drenched in rain water.

"Maybe I should just call Lori to pick me up…" Leni finally submitted, searching through her purse for her phone, she gasped in shock when she couldn't feel it.

"Did I left it at home?" She asked herself as she started to frantically search the bag, her frown went deeper as she realized the worst.

"Maybe I can walk home?" Leni questioned, looking at various end ways of streets, not really knowing which way to go, she couldn't remember how she got here, she cursed herself mentally, quickly getting frustrated within herself as she sneezed from the heavy exposure to the rain.

She shuddered once more as the bus was nowhere to be found, the Ditzy Loud girl finally gave up, moving from where she was standing, she was about to head down south in hope of finding a pay phone so she can phone Lori without trouble

That was until she heard something, curiously she turned her head to see a puppy on the street, it yipped and shuddered violently as it sat on the street, as if it was waiting for someone to return.

"Aww…So cute…" Leni said in a guilt-tinted tone, the puppy looked absolutely miserable, Leni couldn't help but feel sorry for the little canine, and she then noticed a pair of lights in the down pour.

She knew for a fact that it was a car, her eyes widened as the Puppy was sure to get flattened by the car, Leni watched in terror as the car got closer without stopping, most likely squashing the puppy to a terrible pup-flavored paste if it isn't stopped.

'Oh no…I got to save it…' was Leni thought as she made the decision, quickly, without another word, the Loud Blonde Girl ran into the street, quickly getting in front of the crying puppy, she shielded the puppy by using her own body to protect the canine from the Car as it continued as plan.

The rest was just as much as you expect.

….

"Where am I?" Leni asked to nobody, she opened her eyes to realize that she was suddenly in a field of flames, the she screamed in fear as the fires blazed against her body, however, she felt no pain, nor did her clothes or skin were singed by the reign of fire.

In fact, the fires actually helped her, drying herself off of the rain with the droplets being evaporated within seconds and her clothes going from soaked to completely dry in nearly in an instant.

" **You're in the Underworld Leni Loud."** A deep voice said as Leni started to freak out, the Underworld? The same place that the Shop Keeper talked about? Leni Loud couldn't believe it herself.

"Am I dead!?" She questioned frantically, the voice laughed before speaking.

" **Yes you are deceased…Leni Loud…For I am…"** Within the fires was a massive black shadowed figure, impossible to be shadow due to the fires emitting light where it blazed, the shadowy figure was massive, shaped like some sort of demonic warrior with long whiskers that peak out of the shadow, crooked uneven but large horns, long bony fingers and two glaring eyes, the figure towered over the Blonde girl like a human to an ant.

" **Yen…Lo…Wang…"** He said with a deep huff, breathing out a breeze of green demon-induced flames, scaring the Ditzy Blonde girl.

"…I'm dead?" Leni realized, her eyes started to well up in tears as it donned on her, she dropped to her knees as the flames around the Ditsy blonde began to burn brighter, the King of the Underworld Yen-Lo-Wang proceeded to speak.

" **You ended your life to protect an innocent little creature…Strange, usually people who do that go to the clouds above rather than the pits below…"** The King said inquisitively as he placed a finger on his hidden chin, Leni started to bawl upon realizing that she was going to the torturous pits of the underworld, forever.

"I wasn't even that bad of a person! And yet…I'm here…" Leni said in a tone heavily-steeped in despair, the Chinese King of the Underworld couldn't help but frown at the girl, she just sacrifice her own life to save something that deserved better.

" **It's quite strange…Normally the Scales of Judgment are accurate…"** Yen-lo-Wang said curiously, this got Leni's attention.

"Can you…Turn me back? Like Alive?" She said as she wiped several tears from her face, a small glint of hope coursed through her heart as Yen-lo-Wang began to contemplate.

" **I cannot…For I was expecting the next Demon Queller very soon…A great evil has erupted…"** Yen-lo-Wang recited, Leni was at first devastated by the fact that he could not revive her, but then she took note of the line afterwards remembering small figments before she died.

'he was expecting the next Demon…Queller?' Leni thought for a moment, she began to remember the Legend of Zhong Kui, the story that the Shop Keep told her about, he talked about who Zhong Kui was and when any time a great evil rises, Yen-lo-Wang would select a successor to the title of 'Demon Queller'

"And Greater demons rise from the evil of human-ity? Right?" She asked, looking for some confirmation in the legend's verse, the King of the Underworld laughed, laughing out demonic-green flames from his shadowed maw.

" **That is true, it seems like you already know the story of my most gifted Advisor…You seem quite smart…Mortal…"** He complimented the Blonde Loud Girl although he found it strange that this Blonde American girl would know such a story that was ingrained in Chinese Mythology,

It was a rare compliment from the King of the Underworld, but she didn't take the praise to heart, she shifted her eyes to look away from the King, wiping a tear and sniffling in the process.

"I'm not smart at all…I'm dumb as a post…Everyone sees me as that…Even my family does…" She said, insulting herself as her eyes began to well up once more with ducts of saddened water, Yen-lo-Wang only frown in guilt.

"Everyone sees me as…The Dumb one of the Loud Family…I bet when the news comes out…They think I crossed the street on a green light or something…Instead of me saving that puppy…" Leni continued as she began to cry once again.

' **Such a sweet humble girl…Doomed in afterlife in my wicked domain…Perhaps…Perhaps…"** The King of the Underworld began to smile, the shadows that envelope the King couldn't shadow his sharp-toothed grin, he had an idea, a beautiful and well-thought idea.

" **They won't hear that you've died Leni Loud…For you will return to the living world…"** The King of the Underworld soothed with a serene voice, contrasting his massive and intimidating figure, Leni's eyes lit up in surprise, her depressive sorrow being replaced by hope in mere moments.

" **Everyone may see you as something…But not I...Yen-lo-Wang…For similar to the First Demon Queller…Where everyone saw rough…I see diamonds…"** He said wisely and calmly, Leni tilted her head in confusion from the King's words.

"Diamonds? Where?" She asked cluelessly, looking around the plain of hellfire finding no diamonds that Yen-lo-Wang was speaking of, Yen-lo-Wang only smiled in a patient manner, finding Leni's lack of metaphorical sense somewhat amusing.

" **Allow me to rephrase that…While many would see your lack of brains…I see potential armed with a Kindred Heart…"** The King of the Underworld soothed as he stuck out a bony finger, touching the Loud Blonde girl in the chest, Leni suddenly felt a surge of energy inside her, the Loud Blonde girl felt livelier, even more physically stronger, she felt this burning sensation within her, as if she was just a simple matchstick in a fire place only to be supplied with logs and lighter fluid.

Leni was taken quite aback from such contact from the King of the Underworld, he returned back to his original position, he took a deep breath before exhaling a steam of greenish hellfire upon the Loud Blonde girl, she screamed as she cowered in fear of being burned by Yen-lo-Wang's breath.

She was once again not burned, but then she noticed in shock that her clothes was changing, her green dress became dyed ruby red and the white rims became golden yellow, a thick rope-like belt encased around her waist, a brown pocket bag tied to the grey waistband.

Her Sunglasses was also changed, her sun glasses being replaced by a small yellow square-shaped piece of headgear that rested at the top of her head, the hat having two large strings with feathered heads and the ends of the two strings.

Suddenly in her left hand, was a calligraphy brush, the brush being as tall as herself, the head of the brush being as big as Leni's own cranium, the brush was coated in a blackened green ink that dripped every so often.

Leni looked at herself and the new attire and brush she was bestowed upon by the King of the Underworld, she was utterly speechless, she had so many questions, but she respectfully remained silent for Yen-lo-Wang began to speak once again.

" **I, Chinese God of the Underworld…Yen-lo-Wang, in exchange for you to return back to your previous life, I appoint you…As the…Queen of Demons, Hunter of the Damned…The Demon Queller…"**

"…Thank you…I won't let you down…" Leni Promised, the King of the Underworld roared a stream of orange flames this time, covering Leni with the flames; she closed her eyes as the fire blazed against her.

There was a deathly silence, Leni couldn't hear the fiery plains that Yen-lo-Wang rules in, Leni opened her eyes to see that she was back at the living world, but strangely at the entrance of a dog pound, she still was wearing the newly-made outfit that Yen-lo-Wang gave her, the Calligraphy brush hoisted at her back as she was holding the puppy that she saved in her hands.

"I'm glad…That I'm back alive…" Was all Leni said, a small thankful smile on her face, contrasting her tired and somber eyes, she went inside of the pound, while she knew that she was appointed as the newest Demon Queller, with the many dangers and tasks that come with it, but if it means being resurrected, she'll take the role with an open heart


	2. Chapter 2: Leni's new 'Mentor'

**Leni Loud: Heart of a Demon Queller!**

 **Chapter 2: Leni's new 'Mentor'**

"What exactly are you wearing?" Was all Lori said as she picked up her sister from the dog pound, Leni looked at herself, almost as if she was just as baffled as her older sister.

"Ummm…Just new fashion get-up I came up with, does it look nice?" She asked as she flicked her newly-acquired hat's whiskers, the silver-lined strings waving in a flurry once the Ditzy blonde flicked it, Lori rolled her eyes, not really particularly finding Leni's new outfit appealing.

"Red isn't that good of a color on you." She said in a blunt manner, Leni took the critique to heart, but brushed it aside, not wanting to argue with her older and smarter sister.

"Well, I guess you got to get used to it, since I'm going to wearing a lot more red than usual." Leni stated, her older sister ignored her words, more focused on getting several questions answered besides Leni's newly found fashion taste.

"Why were you at the Dog pound Leni?" Lori suddenly questioned as she glanced at Leni, the Ditzy Blonde inwardly giggled in glee, knowing that her sister will certainly be impressed of why she was at the pound.

"Because, like, I saved a puppy from getting ran over by a car, I then took the poor thing to the pound, isn't that cool?" She responded to Lori, looking for some approval from her more level-headed sister.

"Well…That was actually kind of sweet of you to risk your well-being to save an innocent pup, how'd you do it?" Lori asked with a curved eyebrow, this time out of curiosity rather than interrogative, Leni eyes widened as she tried to come up with a lie.

"Like…I ran straight to the middle of the drive-way, to get, the like, Driver attention so he'll stop." Leni lied through her teeth, trying her best to sound like the truth instead of a white lie; Lori took the lie, expecting the Ditzy blonde to have such an impractical solution to such a problem.

"You could've grabbed the dog instead of standing in front of the road, but good job Leni, I'm proud of you." Lori mused with a fake and dishonest smile on her face, Leni took her façade-coated grin as impression.

"Thanks sis!" Leni said in joy, her Sister only smiled back in a polite tone, before her smile was quickly shifted back into a annoyed and heavily disgruntled frown.

"Also, why do you have that massive paintbrush?" Lori asked all of the sudden, her tone being noticeably more harsh than it was before, somewhat causing the newly-appointed Demon Queller to come up with an excuse.

"Well, it's a calligraphy brush and I'm going to use it to start painting!" Leni said with a wide smile on her face, while she wasn't really sure why she was given a big calligraphy brush by Yen-lo-Wang, she knew for sure it would be come of use later on when she's actually doing the duties of being the Demon Queller.

"Really? You can paint?" Lori retorted, never really expecting her sister to be a painter, Leni nodded as she touched the tip of the calligraphy brush, feeling the cold and oily dark green ink on the head of the calligraphy brush.

"I don't think you need a brush as big as that Leni." Was all Lori said as she resumed her silence, still annoyed at her sister for not being able to come back home on her own, Leni could sense something from Lori, wanting to know what's wrong, the Newly-Appointed Demon Queller spoke.

"Something wrong Lori? I feel like there's something wrong…" Leni said, a tinge of guilt creeping up to the Ditzy Blonde girl, Lori sighed as she refused to answer her younger sister's question, wanting to keep the rest of the ride home a quiet one.

"There isn't anything wrong Leni, just be quiet okay? I kind of have a headache…And hearing your voice…Isn't helping…" She said in a venomously tone, not even bothering to even glance at her sister, Leni was taken aback, even a bit hurt by her sister's nasty words but then…She felt something radiating around Lori.

'Something is wrong…As if you're being like this, but not on purpose…' Leni concluded internally, she felt an essence coming from Lori; she suddenly started to smell a disgusting odor of rotten fish and eggs, it almost made Leni gag, but she stood her ground, knowing that if she'll do something like that out randomly, Lori would give her another tongue lashing.

The Newly-Appointed Demon Queller shook her head to clear her thoughts and just like that, the smells were gone, she blamed herself for such a random smell surge of awful scents occurring, most likely it was just her newly-resurrected mind playing tricks on her, fooling her like the Ditzy Blonde that she is, as a result, Leni Loud stayed quiet for the rest of the time in the car, not wanting to get her sister even more upset than she already was.

XXXXXXX

The Mighty King of the Underworld, Yen-Lo-Wang growled sparks of green-dyed flares, he sat upon his throne, a grand throne that was just as shadowed as the King of the Underworld himself, the plotting King of the underworld placed a hand under his chin as he began to contemplate about early events happening an hour ago.

" **Such a naïve girl, now, the Successor of my former Advisor…Such a twist of fate…"** He summed up his whole meeting with the Ditzy but kind Leni Loud, she was like a bell pepper, delicious, healthy and not to spicy, but lacks the core to grow in something greater…

" **Perhaps, this will be the first time…My Demon Queller will have a mentor…"** Yen-lo-Wang said to himself, quickly coming up with a brilliant idea, and the best mentor that a naïve girl like Leni could ever have.

" **Xing Tian! I demand your presence now!"** Yen-lo-Wang suddenly shouted as he then raised his hands up in the air, instantly, one specific patch of burning earth in front of the Chinese god of Death started to shift and crack, it rumbled and turned, then all of a sudden, a green hand, wielding an massive one-sided axe rose through the ground, with another hand wielding a massive spike-covered kite shield rising soon after.

" **Indomitable Warrior of the age of the Three Kingdoms…The Relentless Spirit of Battle…The Iron will of China…I command you to rise up from your slumber!"** Yen-lo-Wang continued to chant as the rest of the Indomitable Warrior rose up from the fire-scorched ground.

The rest of Xing Tian came out of the ground, revealing himself to the Emperor of the Underworld, Xing Tian was massive and muscular, green-skinned and big-handed, while he was still small compared to Yen-lo-Wang, it was comparable to that of a human to a house cat.

Xing Tian's armor was consisted of heavily-riveted bracers, red wool greaves and black-metal-plated boots covered by a heavy thick-plated tasset, the tasset tying onto the Green warrior by a thick iron chain, his shoulders was adorned with two large shoulder-pads, both pads having a trio of horn-like spikes protruding out of the metal.

Xing Tian's chest was uncovered, for that where his face was, his stomach was a demonic-looking mouth, sporting a lipless and noseless face with a set of crooked and long teeth, his pecs had a pair of wisp green irisless eyes, Xing Tian used to have a normal human head, but it was cut off when Xing was still alive, to compensate, the Indomitable Warrior wore a black helmet on top of where his true head should be, it blazed with a demonic-like green fire.

"What is it Lord Yen-lo-Wang?" He said, his voice was monstrous-sounding and vile, he stood his ground against the King of the Underworld, refusing to bow down to the God but willing to address him with respect.

" **Xing Tian…I am willing to let you go back to the living world…"** Yen-lo-Wang offered, instantly getting the Indomitable Warrior's attention.

"Hah! A trip back to impose my strength!? Then I'll gladly be turn back to life if it means brandishing my Iron Will!" He said in a cruel tone, the thirst for battle smoldering within the Indomitable Warrior, his stomach mouth roaring and spitting out green-colored sparks, Yen-lo-Wang was quick to silence the Indomitable Warrior.

" **But on one condition…"** The King of the underworld said as he raised a finger up, this got Xing Tian to growl in annoyed fury.

"What are your terms Lord?" He said, trying to contain his impatience, due to his face being on his chest, it was incredibly hard to not conceal his smoldering anger.

" **You must serve as a Mentor…To the newest Demon Queller…"** Xing Tian was surprised, never before he was given such a task from Yen-lo-Wang…

"You usually give me tasks to cleave down wicked men and demons, that's what I'm good at! Unleashing my Strength! Unleashing my Relentless Power! I may have been a poet when I had my human head, but I'm no teacher!" Xing Tian argued back, pointing a green finger at the God.

" **Yes…That is true…But then again, you always helped my Demon Quellers before, always did, sometimes voluntarily…"**

"That's because I was able to show off my Strength! And destroy those who oppose me!" Xing Tian argued back, Yen-lo-Wang sighed but continued on his plans.

" **Well, this new Demon Queller isn't the smartest…But she is the kindest…And potentially the strongest…And like I said, if you want to go back to the living world to 'Unleash your Relentless Power' I suggest you agree to my terms…"** Yen-lo-Wang finished with a crooked smile, causing Xing Tian to growl, he greatly desired to rise back to the living world, to cleave the wicked, to crush the opposition, he desired it greatly ever since fighting with the last Demon Queller, which was several decades ago if Xing Tian could remember.

But Teaching a newly-appointed Demon Queller the ways of Zhong Kui's craft? Xing Tian would fight alongside various Demon Quellers in the past even the first ever Demon Queller, but never before would he have to be like a mentor to one.

Xing-Tian was a warrior-poet above all else, he could understand the meaning of Taoism and what kind of formation is needed for battle, but personally mentoring? Completely foreign to the Indomitable Warrior, with a deep moment of silence, Xing Tian finally accepted the deal.

"If it means…Unleashing my will against the Demons once again…Then so be it…" Xing Tian finally agreed, causing Yen-lo-Wang to laugh at Xing Tian's agreement.

XXXXXXX

Leni loud looked at her new outfit in her dresser mirror, she had to admit, Red really wasn't her color, it was more like Lynn's color if the ditzy blonde was being honest with herself, she couldn't complain though, it did look more…Fancy-looking, instead of the normal cotton that her formerly green dress was made of, her new red and yellow dress looked as lustrous as silk.

The Ditzy Blonde Girl took off her newly-gained metal hat, the long whiskers drooping by the sides of her head as she placed it on her dresser, she then noticed that Lori was just, lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, Leni looked at the ceiling too for a moment, not really seeing anything interesting or different about it.

Leni didn't want to bother her older sister so Leni kept quiet, keeping to herself as Leni started to change from her Demon Queller outfit to her normal everyday spare light green dress and white-rimmed shades.

She didn't know where exactly where she would put her Calligraphy brush, she thought the closet but the ink that the brush was dripping in would most likely make the whole closet an ink-stained mess, she kept thinking, but then all of a sudden, the five-foot calligraphy brush started to shift and twist, reducing its size to that of a normal calligraphy brush, Leni was definitely confused but she didn't question it, she stuffed the brush in her dress pocket.

"Despite being the Demon…Queller…" She was slow to pronounce the Queller part of the title

"I can still be myself." She said to herself with a whisper, smiling lightly, she realized just now, that she wouldn't be here if it weren't for the fact that she became a Demon Queller…She would've been on a hospital bed, with her parents looking upon at her broken corpse, she began to feel down from the thought of such a scenario but was quick to think about something else to not make her contemplate stuff like that.

Leni then noticed that the brown pocket bag was now attached to the waist part of her green dress, she knew that it was the same bag that Yen-lo-Wang gave her, it looks like its sticking with Leni no matter what she'll change to.

Suddenly, her room door started to knock, Lori was disrepondent, not even batting an eye away from the ceiling that she was still gazing on, Leni instinctively answered it, to Leni's surprise, It was one of her younger sister's Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, how are you?" Leni said in a kind and polite tone, the mellow frown on Lucy's face did not deter as she answered.

"Empty…As per usual…" She said with a deep huff, Leni curved an eyebrow, not really knowing how to react to such a response.

"But…I've sensing the spirits lately…" She said in a cryptic tone, now this got the Ditzy Blondes attention, before her encounter with the King of the Underworld, Leni was akin to the rest of her siblings when it came to Lucy's ramblings, they didn't believe in her sprouts of superstitions about ghosts and spirits and the whole supernatural matter, they didn't berate her for it, but rather just, innocently accept it or brush it off politely.

But now…Lucy may be on to something, something that even Leni can see in its appetency, so instead of brushing it off, Leni decided to let Lucy elaborate.

"What do you mean by that Lucy?" Leni said as she suddenly grabbed the Goth Loud girls hand, taking her to the bathroom which was thankfully unoccupied at the moment, the Goth girl was surprised to hear that it was Leni of all people who wanted to talk more about spirits.

"Well…Besides Grandmother Nora…There's also another spirit lurking about…But not a ghostly spirit at all…" Lucy continued as she glanced at Leni's pocket bag for a second before the Ditzy Blonde girl could take notice.

"A…Demon?" Leni suddenly said, earning a head tilt from Lucy, the Goth Loud girl didn't expect her Ditzy older sister to know something about otherworldly matters.

"Yeah that's right…A demon…That embraces the darkness and possesses the limbering and limping souls…Changes them for the worse…" She continued in a strange and almost mystical tone, Leni was quick to ask Lucy for some confirmation.

"Is that demon, like, why Lori is being so…Weird?" She asked, Lucy nodded in response, as she glanced at Leni's calligraphy brush, looking at the brush in a curious manner.

"Yeah…You noticed that too? I thought I was the only who can notice spirits and demons…" She suddenly realized, Leni only sheepishly giggled as she covered her knowledge up.

"…Lucky guess?" She said with a light shrug, trying to use her ditzy reputation as a way to mask the fact that she knew about the existence of Demons due to her fateful encounter with Yen-lo-Wang

"…Alright…I'll believe it…Demon possession also gives off bad odors and smells, but only people inclined with the occult like me can smell it…" Lucy continued nonchalantly, taking the Ditzy Blonde Girl's excuse to heart.

"Was that why Lori smelled like rotten fish for like, a split five seconds when she picked me up from the dog pound?" Leni exclaimed, this finally got Lucy's suspicion, she looked at her older sister and said in a serious demanding tone.

"Lisa scientifically proved that there's no such thing as Lucky guesses…But here you're telling me about things that only I can sense and recognize…Tell me what you know Leni…" Leni eyes widened as she began to sweat in anxiousness, she should've kept her mouth shut, she doesn't know what would Yen-lo-Wang's reaction would be if her younger sister knew of her new identity.

"Ummm…" Leni said sheepishly as she then twiddled her fingers; Lucy folded her arms and waited for Leni to answer, the Newly-Appointed Demon Queller was about to spill the beans about her new role in the Underworld, that was until she saw something in the bathroom mirror.

It wasn't just her reflection, but she also saw…A muscular green hand coming out of the mirror! She gasped as the hand was also holding an axe, ready to swing down right on Lucy.

"Lucy watch out!" Leni shouted as she suddenly grabbed her little sister, pulling her away as the axe came down and easily cleaved through the bathroom floor, the hand noticed that the axe went through the floor so the hand kept ahold of the war hatchet, both girls screamed in terror at the sight of the hand.

"…I never had seen a demon…That can interact with the living world…" Was all Lucy said as the 'Demon' growled, the two loud kids watched in horror as the rest of the 'Demon' went out of the mirror, his stomach mouth silently grinned as he pulled out the axe, he gazed the two cowering girls with his upper chest eyes and said with a booming and boastful voice.

"Hahahaha! I am no Demon…I am Xing Tian…The Indomitable Warrior…But now…I serve as the Mentor…" Xing Tian suddenly bowed towards Leni loud, not like a servant to a king, but rather, a show of mutual respect, the Indomitable Warrior towered over Leni and Lucy, being about four more feet taller than Leni, if it weren't for him crouching, the ceiling would've been broken by Xing Tian.

"Towards you…Leni Loud…Or should I say…Demon Queller…Yen-lo-Wang appointed me to be your mentor…I apologize…For scaring you and your sister, my Iron Will is so strong, it can instill fear to even my allies!" He said as his stomach mouth roared, the two loud kids were absolutely flabbergasted, to see Xing Tian standing in front of them.

From Lucy almost getting cleaved, to being horrified by the appearance of Xing Tian, to the realization that Xing Tian was actually being Leni's Mentor to Lucy now finding out that Leni was practically a part of all the supernatural myths.

"…So it wasn't a lucky guess then…" Was all Lucy said, folding her arms to Leni as she gave her older sister a frown, Leni only sheepishly shrugged in return.

"What's with all the racket? Seriously you guys must be havin-" Luna said as she opened the Bathroom door, the rest of the loud kids and even their parents were there with her as she barged in barring Lori, Luna stopped speaking once herself and the rest of the Loud family saw the sight of Xing Tian, their eyes were widened and their jaws was dropped.

There was a split second of silence as Xing Tian stared back at the Loud family, their reactions were rather understandable, the whole loud family that barged in screamed and ran away from the bathroom, the sight of Xing Tian inducing panic, shock and fear into them.

"…Big family you got here." Was all Xing Tian said to Leni and Lucy Loud, resting his axe upon her armored shoulder.

"Yeah…We get that a lot…" Leni admitted as she shrugged once again.


	3. Chapter 3: First Demon, First Lesson

**Leni Loud: Heart of a Demon Queller**

 **Chapter 3: The First Demon, The First Lesson**

While the Loud Family was still in a state of fear with Rita and Lynn Senior intending to call the police for such a weird and repulsive monster being in there bathroom with their two daughters, Lori on the other hand began shake rapidly as she was staring at the ceiling.

The Eldest Loud Sister began to grip her bed tightly, ruffling the sheets with her tense grasp, her eyes darkened and her irises yellowed like plague; she began to drool a black liquid from her mouth, frothing like some kind of rabid animal, her veins looked poisoned, being more pronounced and seeable, her somewhat light clothes made all of her new poisoned veins more apparent.

"…Yesss…Yessss…YoUR boDy Will be mINe…" Lori suddenly said, her voice oozed a sense of terror and strife within her vocals, it was not her normal tone, it seemed like a different speaker entirely, her head turned twistedly, as she heard voices coming out of the bathroom, knowing that one of them belonged to the Indomitable Warrior Xing Tian.

"DeMon…QUEller…Must…LEave…" The possessed Lori said as it attempted to get off the bed, she grew black, tar-coated thin-boned appendages from her back, and then another pair of those appendages grew out above the newly-acquired pair almost immediately afterwards, Lori's mouth suddenly grew out a pair of spider-like fangs from her upper jaw.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Leni and Lucy was conversing with the headless but certainly not-mouthless Warrior, Xing Tian.

"Wait, so you're my mentor…Xeng…Tyan?" She pronounced the Warrior's name in a strange way, irking the Indomitable Spirit.

"Yes…I am your Mentor Leni Loud, And my name is Xing Tian! Not whatever you spoke it…Anyway…Who is this little one who dresses like shadows?" He said, pointing his massive axe at Lucy who wasn't deterred by the monstrous appearance of the newly-appointed mentor.

"This is my little sister Lucy…She can sense spirits and demons, so she's more…Experienced in fields like this…" Leni explained, surprising even herself of how normal she was when it came to explaining Lucy's hidden talents that her siblings usually ignored.

"Hmph, good then I guess, first let's get this a quick rundown first, a Demon or 'Yao Guai' as they were originally called, will possess usually objects and animals until they'll get close to humans, they are attracted to negative emotions like loss, hate and conflict…You can tell by physical features and that they'll usually smell awful." Xing Tian explained quickly to the two girls but Leni Loud in particular who needed to listen.

"Your ink from the Calligraphy brush is the strongest weapon against the Yao Guai while godly spirits like me can damage it; the ink is the most effective, made by Yen-lo-Wang when he boiled oil and various other pigments into a cauldron…"

Then suddenly, the three heard a screeching wail out of the bathroom, Xing Tian instinctively stared at Leni Loud in particular, giving her a look of expectation.

"Time to test your mettle Leni Loud…" Was all Xing Tian said as he ripped opened the bathroom, causing both girls with him to yelp in surprise.

"Why would you do that!? You don't need to rip open doors…They're called doors for a reason…" Leni complained, Xing Tian ignored her as she suddenly grabbed her by her dress, throwing her out into the hall way in which she saw in shock, the possessed Lori, seeing the newly-grown black appendages and fangs, almost as if her the image of sister was desecrated by this new form.

"What have you done to my Sister?!" Leni shouted to the Possessed Lori as the possessed teenage girl laughed.

"She IS mY boDY Now! DeMon QUEller! " The possessed Lori taunted as Lori's human limbs were limp and lifeless, leaving the gained demon parts to do most of the movement, the demon possessing Lori cackled as it shouted back to the Newly-appointed Demon Queller.

"DeMOn QUellER!? YOu wILL never imprison ME!" Possessed Lori said as suddenly a ball of green spit came out of her mouth between her fangs, Leni yelped in shocked as the spit bolted to her face, but was blocked by Xing Tian's shield, who stuck out his shield arm to block the attack, the shield slightly rusted by the after effects of the acidic green ball.

"Hold your brush Demon Queller!" Xing Tian Demanded as the Spider Demon growled at its futile attempts of acidifying the Blonde Loud girl, shooting out a barrage of the gooey projectiles, Xing Tian blocked all of it, his shield slowly being desecrated as it absorbed each hit.

"Okay…" she said in a pressured tone, taking the calligraphy brush from her pocket, immediately it grew back to its original massive size, and all of the sudden, Leni's green dress and white-rimmed shades were replaced by her Demon Queller Outfit, the metal cap with long feather-tailed whiskers, the ruby red and yellow dress made of lustrous silk.

"How did I change back to this?" She questioned the Indomitable Warrior, the Headless Xing Tian growled before arguing back to Leni Loud.

"How would I know!? I'm not Yen-lo-Wang! I only know so much! Now pull out a Parchment from your Demon Pouch!" Xing Tian, using his axe hand to point at the pocket bag that Leni had tied to her waist, obediently she stuck in her hand inside of the pocket bag, then pulling out a yellowish parchment from the bag, almost as if the Ditzy Blonde pulled it out of hammerspace.

"Use your brush to draw something on the Parchment! It could be anything! I'll distract the Demon from attacking you!" He said with a growl as he got into the hall, quickly charging into the Possessed Lori and forcing the Demon back into Leni's room.

"Don't hurt her Xing Tian! That's still my sister!" Leni shouted at Xing Tian as she was rashly started to think what to draw.

"No promises Demon Queller!" Xing Tian Roared back as the Spider Demon began doing a series of claw swipes, Xing Tian blocked all of the strikes with his shield before quickly striking the Demon with the hilt of his axe.

"What should I draw?!" Leni frantically asked, not really knowing what to draw for the parchment, Xing Tian growled in frustration as he answered the girl's silly but justified question.

"Start with something easy Demon Queller! The Mandarin word for one, that can work!" He turned around, facing Leni so he can write the letter in the air, simply getting his finger out and then swiping it to the right, before quickly shield-bashing the Spider Demon in the head before it could bite the Warrior.

"Okay, I'll try!" Leni said as she gripped the large calligraphy brush and drew the Mandarin character for the number one, the dark green ink blotting the yellowish parchment, despite the situation, Leni wrote it with a careful and precise hand, making almost a perfect letter, despite giving a broad demonstration from the Indomitable Warrior.

Immediately a green aura began to course through the parchment, it then started to levitate, lifting itself up in the air, Leni looked at awe as the parchment stood still, waiting for the Demon Queller to do something with itself.

Suddenly, Leni got an idea; she got out another parchment and wrote the same mandarin character for the parchment as she did before, getting the same result before, the two floating parchments waited for their command from the Demon Queller.

Meanwhile Xing Tian finally ended the scrapple by grabbing ahold of the Spider Demon, throwing the demon into Leni's dresser, snapping the furniture in two, the Demon screeched as it quickly recovered, quickly leaping on the Indomitable Warrior, causing Xing Tian to fall on his back and unto the bed, the sheer weight of both combatants shattering the bed frame and causing the springs of the bed to bring and pop out of the mattress.

"Enough!" Xing Tian said in a wrathful tone, holding the demon in a full-nelson hold as it snapped and chomped with its fangs, desperately trying to bite down at the indomitable Warrior, as it screeched in rage.

"I got this one in stagnancy, now I can properly tell you what to do…" Xing Tian said with a slow voice as he came out of the room, noticing that the room was wrecked and ravaged due to Xing Tian's brawl with the Demon.

"With the parchments, they serve as your way to separate the evil in the possessed…" He said calmly as Leni listened intently, looking at the fanged possessed Lori with a tinge of fear, it stared back at Leni with its jaw agape.

"You simply point your Calligraphy brush as the demon; the parchments will understand your command…"

"I'll try to do it…" Leni did what Xing Tian instructed, pointing the Calligraphy brush at the Possessed Lori, immediately, similar to like flying leeches, the two parchments quickly latched on to the demon, the spider creature screeched in pain as the two parchments began to resonate with their green-hued energy.

Lucy watched the whole process unfold, getting out of the bathroom and then hiding behind Leni in case the Spider Demon was able to get out of Xing Tian's grasp, it made Leni feel proud about herself, seeing her little sister view her as a protector.

The Demon screeched as the black demonic parts of Lori began to disappear from the Blonde Girl's body, the fangs also began to disappear, as if the fangs detracted and unsharpened, her eyes returned to their normal natural hue, her veins began to regain their health, and her limbs became fully functional, Lori fell to the ground, completely unconscious, while the Demon was still in Xing Tian's hold.

The Demon fully revealed itself to Leni and Lucy, the beast was black, flail-looking and diseased, its mouth was fanged and sharp-toothed, lacking lips akin to Xing Tian, it bear large curled ram-like horns on its balding head, the eyes were like runic blue and its hands and feet ended with bone-like claws.

The Demon seemed to lose its speech, only screaming and howling like some kind of rapid animal, Xing Tian's voice was able to drown it out with a booming and deep voice.

"Don't be afraid, Leni Loud, for you will be facing these things and more later on…" Xing Tian said in a calm and almost forewarning voice, grabbing Leni's attention away from the horrid-looking creature.

"Now, you must exorcise the demon's soul so that it will take the rightful passage to Yen-lo-Wang's domain…Zhong Kui could do exorcisms with nothing but his mere face, his successors could do it but never as a first time…But it would be best to use your brush…As a true weapon…" Xing Tian suggested, Leni looked to her brush and gripped it with both of her hands once again.

The Newly-Appointed Demon Queller slowly walked close to the chomping and screaming Demon, and with her brush, she stroked the brush from the head of the Demon to its stomach a huge line of ink staining the Demon's head down to his chest, Leni almost gagged in response to what happened afterwards.

Similar to acid or a firebrand, the ink of the calligraphy brush began to burn and sear the Demon, the Demon began to scream and flailed rapidly as an attempt to claw Leni in a vengeful manner, the more the ink stayed on the Demon, the more the demon deteriorated as bits of its limbs began to turn to ash, the ash seeping through the hallway floor and disappearing.

Xing Tian's began to laugh happily as the demon was nothing more than a past thought, Leni was shocked from such a violent and suffrage-bearing 'exorcism'.

"Well done Demon Queller, from the looks of it, you seem to be more comfortable to wield the brush like how I wield my axe and shield, remember, the more you learn, the more safe you become with your new role."

"That more looked like…Moral cleansing…Than an exorcism…" Leni stated as she twiddled her fingers, her Demon Queller outfit disappearing and being replaced by her normal attire of green dress and white-rimmed shades, Xing Tian growled under his breath before telling off Leni's words.

"Zhong Kui was very ugly, his exorcisms were worse than this…"

"Alright…if you say so…Is Lori okay?" Leni asked as she poked her unconscious older sister

"She will be, people who were possessed by Demons will forget about some recent events, so she'll won't know any of this…She will know that the bedroom will need some cleaning up…" Xing Tian sheepishly admitted, Leni peeked out to see her bedroom, completely smashed and destroyed; the only thing that wasn't broken was the walls of her and Lori's room.

"…WHY!?" Was all Leni questioned, her eyes frantic and her jaw dropped, Xing Tian folded his arms as he defended himself.

"Minor losses…Those things can be repaired; it's not my fault really, despite being the Whirlwind of Rage and Steel!" He said boisterously, his stomach mouth laughing out sparks of green fire.

"Now, with that out of the way, we can get through some real lear-"

"Stop right there...You...Monster!" The two heard, Xing Tian growled under his breath as he made Leni turn around to see a trio of police officers aiming their guns at Xing Tian and Leni.

"…Allow me to deal with this…" Xing Tian said as he got in front of Leni, hiding his stomach face with his spiked shield.

"I'm warning you, away from the girl and there'll be no problems!" The Police Officer shrilled as he cocked his gun, Xing Tian was unfazed as he started to speak, sparks of green flame creeping out of Xing Tian's maw as it peeped out of the edges of his spiked shield.

"I suggest you leave us be…Or get…" Xing Tian revealed his stomach mouth to the police officers; they were all stunned from the monstrous face of the Indomitable Warrior.

"BURNED!" He roared, breathing a stream of demonic green flames, the police officers began to scream as they ran away to avoid the flames, which they luckily did, Xing Tian sucked back the flames back into his massive maw before it could burn and set alight to various things across the hall.

"Where we were?" Xing Tian calmly said as he rested his axe on his shoulder as he turned around, however, instead of meeting face-to-face with the Ditzy Blonde Girl, he was staring down to the goth girl Lucy who was stuck between the two Demon Hunters.

"That…was…Absolutely…Wicked…" was all Lucy said, having a small impressed smile on her face.

"It seems like the police force left after seeing me the stench that they give…Smelling of gunpowder and pungent, is lost on me…Shall we address your new position in the Underworld to your family?" Xing Tian asked as he patted Lucy's head in a tender and careful way, his soulless eyes directed to Leni.

"I think that'll be best…" Leni answered in a soft tone, Xing Tian scoffed as he hooked his axe on his waist and placed his shield on his back

"In that case Demon Queller, arrange a meeting with your family, be ready to face a plethora of questions, even my indomitable will is not strong enough to handle such silly and naïve questions…"


	4. Chapter 4: A base understanding

**Leni Loud: Heart of a Demon Queller**

 **Chapter 4: A base understanding**

Leni Loud woke up from the couch with a sore neck, she sighed under her breath, she knew for a fact that the couch was practically going to be her bed for quite some time since her room was going to be closed for cleanup and renovations

She sighed somberly as saw her sister sleeping in a sleeping bag right next to her, she groaned softly as the oldest of the loud kids scratched her eye lids.

After the 'First Lesson' that Xing Tian calls it, Leni explained to her whole family what happened to her when she was at town, how she died, how she was revived by the God of the Underworld for the price of becoming the newest Demon Queller and how Lori was possessed by one of the said demons

For the most part they believed the Ditzy Demon Queller's words, granted, The Indomitable Warrior Xing Tian accompanied Leni with her explanation, he was practically living proof that Leni was speaking the truth, he was a hulking green-skinned Belly-mouthed Reaver, he was quite a piece of evidence to Leni's claims

However, the only one who despite everything couldn't bring themselves to believe in such super-natural weirdness is Lisa, the Smartest of the Louds, she was quick to defect any claim that Leni spoke of, to the point that she believed that Xing Tian was nothing more than body-building actor with a high dosage of make-up.

Before Leni or Xing Tian could defend their cases against the Genius Loud girl, she stomped off to her room, being completely alone to her own devices.

Sure enough it was Lincoln to be the most accretive of Leni's new position in the Underworld, hugging her, thanking her that she was okay and even offering a welcoming to Xing Tian, in which the Indomitable Warrior did gradually accepted, albeit with a tinge of surprise in his mood.

Soon enough, eventually, everything turned back into the same cycle of the Loud House, everyone's roles and daily life hasn't changed in the slightest, Luna still did her songs, Luan still told her funny jokes (She even made a 'Dead Serious' joke when Leni told everyone that she died), Lola and Lana still accepted each other's faults as they continued to cause trouble, Lynn still played around the house with her various sports equipment, Lincoln still talked as if he was still narrating his life at the beginning of everyday.

It was the same-old same-old…Except for the Demon Queller, besides having to sleep on the couch for a duration of time, Leni knew for a fact that there was going to be another demon today, she had a sneaking suspicion that demon activity is going to be an all-time high for her, as said by Yen-lo-Wang himself, a great evil has erupted, and it's up to the Demon Queller to ensnare and expel it from harming humanity.

At least, that's what Leni could remember, she couldn't believe Yen-lo-Wang was willing to appoint her to such an important role in the Underworld, despite the lacking the qualities of such a job, Zhong Kui from what she heard from the legend, he was brilliant, a scholar, a tactian, Leni was none of those things.

' **I see Potential…Armed with a Kindred Heart…'** Leni heard suddenly in her mind, remembering the exact phrase that Yen-lo-Wang spoke of, she may not have brains, but at least she has heart.

A heart that should've stopped beating yesterday, but Yen-lo-Wang was nice enough to give her a second chance.

'While I'm not the sharpest knife in the crayon box…At least I'm nice…' Leni told herself, trying to boost up her confidence; it wasn't as successful as she thought, with a sigh, Leni Loud got off from the couch, wandering into the kitchen so she can fix herself a breakfast, or perhaps make breakfast for her family.

With a groggy-infused gait, the Ditzy Blonde Demon Queller picked out a carton of eggs from the fridge, turning the stove on slowly, extra slowly so that she wouldn't cause any issues about the stove, she knew turning to high would cause a fire or too low would not cook anything.

The pilot couldn't light despite the many sparks of the stove, it caused Leni to sigh in disbelief, the stove was pretty much not working, she could smell the gas coming out, but the sparks for the stove were simply not coming out.

"Need help Demon Queller?" Leni heard behind her, she knew for a fact who that it was, being addressed as Demon Queller, deep monstrous voice, a strange feeling of dread? It was no doubt Xing Tian.

The Indomitable Warrior's stomach maw vilely smiled as Leni turned to him, she began to speak "Why are you here Xing Tian?" She questioned as she was not getting frustration, turning the stove knob multiple times, the spark for the pilot light still not working.

"You are an apprentice to the Indomitable Warrior, we must begin our-I mean, YOUR training as soon as possible!" He said with an subdued but nevertheless boisterous tone l, moving Leni to the side of the Stove, with a little fiery spark from Xing Tian's maw, the gas from the stove finally lit, instead of giving the usual blue flame, it was a fel-like green fire.

"I know that Xing Tian…But that doesn't mean my life is all but that...I have a family, and stuff…I sort of like, have to interact with them…" She said as she cracked some eggs into a frying pan, she did it clumsily and stilted, leaving several shards of shells in the insides of the egg as it plopped down onto the pan.

"Especially the ones that think…lower than me?" She said in a confused tone, not really phrasing her words correctly.

"You mean the ones that think less of you…The ones who don't see your heart but instead see your head." Xing Tian corrected in a calm and non-patronizing tone as he searched through some cabinets , searching for several things.

"Yeah…Like that, thanks for correcting me…" She said as she sighed once more, Leni looked away from the Indomitable Warrior as she seemed more discouraged, Xing Tian noticed this sudden mood swing as he grabbed a neatly-stacked plethora of plates, placing it on the kitchen counter.

"…Demon Queller, at least you have a head…Don't be a like a fish swimming across the stream, be a rock within the river, don't let the currents push you, make the currents bend against your strength…Do you understand?" Xing Tian said in a serious tone, making Leni turn around to make eye contact with Xing Tian's chest eyes.

Despite the deep words and metaphors that the Warrior lectured, Leni nodded in response, not in a way to end the conversation, but genuine understanding.

"Similar to the Lord of the Underworld, I see great potential within you…Leni Loud, like I said before, don't let the streams push you, use your will, use your strength to bend the currents around you." Xing Tian continued as he complimented the Newly-Appointed Demon Queller, he placed his large green hand on her shoulder, it was cold like stone and just as hardened, it made Leni shuddered in surprise.

"Do you really see a lot in me?" She questioned the indomitable Warrior, Xing Tian simply twisted his helmet upward and downward with his hands, as a way of silently nodding to the Demon Queller, she smiled and said in a light whisper "Thank you, for believing me."

"Hmph, now, let's get this done so we can get with the training, I need to teach you how to properly calligraphy symbols and letters, the stronger and more intricate the symbol on the parchments, the more strong they are."

"How do you know so much about this Xing Tian?" Leni suddenly asked as she finished cooking the first breakfast meal of eleven kids and two parents.

"For years, I served as the Demon Quellers ultimate ally, I suppose it years upon years of accompanying them is how I learn." Xing Tian slowly answered as he handed Leni a plate for the egg, she scooped the first dish onto the plate.

"I never been a mentor, nor a teacher, but when push comes to shove, battle and experience is an efficient library of knowledge." Xing Tian admitted, Leni looked at the Indomitable Warrior with a curved eyebrow.

"So…That means…We're both have no idea what we're doing then huh?" She said, in a joking manner and a facetious smile, the Indomitable Warrior lightly chuckled from such a conclusion.

"Yes pretty much, but we can learn together…" Xing Tian said in conjunction, Leni smiled, a honest and tired smile plastered her face as she retorted back.

"That sounds…Nice actually…" the rest of the time between the two Demon Hunters was spent cooking breakfast for the whole Loud family, the first member to come down to the kitchen was Luna.

"Hey Luna, did you sleep well?" Leni asked in a semi-sweet tone as she handed her younger sister a plate of eggs, Luna mood was irked when she saw the quiet Xing Tian right next to Leni, the demonic and monstrous Xing Tian trumping Leni and Luna in terms of both size and strength, made the Rocker Loud girl suspicious of the Indomitable Warrior.

"…Good I guess dude…" She answered as the Rocker Loud girl glanced at Xing Tian, his axe resting on his waist hooked by several iron chains.

"What are you by the way…" Luna suddenly questioned the Indomitable Warrior, he huffed, and his stomach maw harping out sparks of green flame.

"I am Xing Tian, the Indomitable Warrior, the Relentless Spirit, The Whirlwind of Rage and Steel! I am a Denizen of the Underworld…Need I say more?" Xing Tian answered with a growl, taking awareness of Luna's sneaking suspicion.

"So you're the devil then right?" Luna added on, almost as if it was an attempt to make Xing Tian mad.

"Luna, you know…Like, it's not nice to…Like ask people personal questions…All of the sudden…" Leni chimed in, trying to calm Luna down.

"People? I'm not sure this dipstick even qualifies as a person!" Luna exclaimed back, earning the ire of the Indomitable Warrior, Xing Tian ignored Luna's statement, wanting to remain stoic and stern.

"Hey Leni! Hey Luna! Hey Mister Xing Tian, how are you three doing this fine morning?" Lincoln asked as he went into the kitchen, he looked rejuvenated and refreshed, as if yesterday was truly a thing of the past.

"Better than yesterday so far I guess…" Luna answered as she began to eat her breakfast.

Soon after the other Loud siblings began to transverse to the kitchen, one-by-one they saw Leni and Xing Tian, one-by-one they were given their breakfast, while some were more focused on getting breakfast done and over, some of the Loud siblings were rather interested by the appearance of Xing Tian.

"So, you have your mouth on your stomach, where does your food go when you eat with it?" Lana suddenly asked Xing Tian as the whole kitchen was crowded with the Loud Kids

"…I don't need to eat." Xing Tian simply answered, despite the boring answer; Lana was still entranced by the Indomitable Warrior.

"Wait, so does this mean your stomach is actually down to your pelvis? Do you need to pelvis thrust to suck in any fat?" Luan questioned in a joking manner, giggling at her little remark, Lana laughed with her, despite not particularly understanding the joke.

"Why do you need a helmet even though you don't have a head?" Lana continued with her questions, annoying the Indomitable Warrior.

"That's because this guy is nothing but an actor in a rubber suit!" Lisa chimed in as she pushed her glasses.

"You say that Lisa and here he is…Literally a spirit from the Underworld, crossing the mortal plain…" Lucy retorted to the Genius Loud girl, Lisa defended her case.

"That's easy for you to say, but I'm a scientist, I don't believe in pseudo superstitions!" She said with another huff.

"I suppose I am simply just a make-believe kind of entity…" Xing Tian said in a uncomfortable tone, staying still like a statue as Lana decided to climb up the Indomitable Warrior waist armor, his strong and collected demeanor, slowly deteriorating due to the high presence of adorable and quirky children.

"Do you like to read Mister Xing Tian?" Lincoln suddenly asked the Indomitable Warrior, pulling out a comic book for Xing Tian to see.

"I used to read The Art of War, but not so much nowadays." Xing Tian quickly answered as he was frozen solid when Lola decided to climb up the Indomitable Warrior's spiked shield, the spikes being too large and not sharp enough to prick the princess-like Lola.

Leni was absolutely oblivious in the fact that her younger sisters were practically pelting Xing Tian with questions and child-like playfulness; she was more focused on cooking a breakfast for her Mother and Father, the two that still hasn't arrived to the Kitchen for said meal yet.

"Was it true that I was really possessed?" Lori asked Xing Tian since she saw that Leni was busy, Xing Tian was hesitant at first but nevertheless answered.

"Yes you were, don't think too much of it, you're fine now…" Xing Tian answered as suddenly Lynn joined by unhooking his axe from his belt, playing around with the massive battle axe, for it was as tall as Lynn herself.

"This thing is so cool! I bet you slayed plenty of bad guys with this!" She said as she playfully swung the axe around like some kind of baseball bat, Xing Tian looked absolutely distraught as Lynn played with his weapon.

"Stop doing that, my Axe is not a toy." Xing Tian said as he started to grow more frustrated with the whole situation.

"Oh calm down! I know that this thing isn't a toy, that's why I asked how many bad guys you took out with it!" Lynn defended herself as she suddenly plopped the axe down on the ground.

"Enough to be called 'The Whirlwind of Rage and Steel' is that enough for you?" Xing Tian answered in a forced tone; Lynn smiled and hooked the axe back on Xing Tian's iron chain belt.

"See, was that too hard for you?" Lynn jokingly said before snickering in a light tone, Xing Tian only growled as he said in a light but nevertheless frustrated whisper.

"Didn't your parents teach you all the importance of respecting a Warrior's personal space?" he questioned under his breath.

XXXXXX

Yen-lo-Wang hummed softly as a demon entered into his domain, the demon looked pained and fearful, as if he was purged and exorcised to the point that it seemed harassed and dominated, the God of the Underworld smiled as he spoke to the Demon.

" **How do you feel…To return to where you belong?"** He said as a bony finger tapped on his throne, the Demon started to wail in pain as Yen-lo-Wang nonchalantly banished the demon to another plane of the Underworld.

" **Well done…Demon Queller…"** Yen-lo-Wang said with a hidden smile on his face, the King of the Underworld looked rather accomplished due to his newest taskmistress.

"Lord of Yen-lo-Wang…" The Lord of the Underworld heard, his smile turned into a frown as one of his advisors stepped forward to the God, flames of the fiery Underworld in front of Yen-lo-Wang began to move and shift, molding into a humanoid figure, eyes suddenly appeared from the head of the fiery figure, piece by piece, the flames were replaced by flesh, singed and charred flesh covered in soot-stained and blackened animal skins.

" **Zhu Rong…The Bearer of Fire and Bad news…What brings you to my throne?"** Yen-lo-Wang questioned the fire god as he bowed to the King.

"A great demon has awoken from the Grand Yellow River…Turning the water in blackened ice, even my flames couldn't seize the ice, He Bo is dying from this bitter cold…" Yen-lo-Wang stroked his whiskers.

" **Really? Perhaps…The Newest Demon Queller shall surely cleanse the evil within the frozen, formerly yellow river, you have my word…"** Yen-lo-Wang said with a soothing tone, the God of fire, Zhu Rong nodded as he disappeared as traces of ash and dust, the King of the Underworld smiled as he believed that his new Demon Queller will surpass his expectations of her.


	5. Chapter 5: Oil in Water (Part 1 of 4)

**Leni Loud: Heart of a Demon Queller**

 **Chapter 5: The oil in the water (Part 1)**

 _He Bo, the god of the yellow river, wise, kind and humble was what most mortals and gods would think of him as, he was once a mortal human, a simple and relaxed fisherman in the Yellow river, a massive river basin in the heartland of China, its golden tint was give by the sediments within the riverbed threshing the water, giving the river a beautiful and nutritional body of water that could grow acres worth of crops with only of sprinkles of the yellow river water._

 _Before his transcendence to godhood during the imperial age of Ancient Age, the yellow river was heavily prone to massive floods, killing off thousands of people almost every other months with its heavy and gigantic waves of water, despite the deadliness, the Yellow River was still worshiped for the agriculture it can bring with its water._

 _He bo, finally believed that it was enough for the Yellow River to give so much life, yet take away just as much with a whim, strapping a stone belt around his waist, the old man drowned himself in the Yellow River willingly, the Yellow River was impressed by such a selfless action, impressed enough that the River appointed He Bo as its master and god._

 _Humbled by this sudden transcendence from his act of sacrifice, the God of the Yellow River controlled the golden water to never flood ever again, Ancient China thrived as the heartland's crops was strengthen by the Yellow River, the civilization grew and grew until the River was treated as a national landmark than the ultimate water well._

"Why do I need to read this?" Leni suddenly asked as she sat on her knees, reading a scroll that was perfectly translated to English, despite the perfect translation, Leni was struggling to read it adequately , she was more irked than comfortable as Xing Tian sat across from her, in the same way, completely still and calm.

The Mentor and Newly-appointed Demon Queller were out at the backyard, with a small and short coffee table between the two, leafs started to fall around as the Newly-appointed Demon Quelelr read through the scroll, Leni was wearing his Demon Queller outfit, the black and yellow dress making her standout in the backyard of natural colors.

"Because, All Demon Quellers should know about our history and legends, you are the first...American Demon Queller I know, so you're not very well versed with the tales of my people, it would be best to learn quickly." Xing Tian answered as he folded his arms.

"I'm not really a fast learner though..." Leni pointed out the obvious, the Indomitable Warrior ignored her words, not believing her claims, continuing with his lecture.

"Next, you must read the tale of Nu-Wa, she is the one that created Humans, out of clay! I heard Americans believe a different kind of creator, is that true?" Xing Tian asked, Leni placed a finger on her chin as she answered the Indomitable Warrior.

"Well, not everyone I think..." She was unsure about her answer, her shrug was a dead giveaway of what she believes in, Xing Tian didn't press on, not wanting to spark a deep discussion and simply wanting their training to commence, after Leni was done reading the scroll, Xing Tian took the Scroll back, stuffing it in his stomach maw before clasping his hands together.

"Hmph, anyway, we shall train now, I want you, with your parchment to draw anything to your hearts content, the parchment is the limit for this one!" He instructed the apprentice.

The Loud Blonde Girl nodded objectively as she got out a parchment from her waist-bound demon pouch, with two careful hands she held the calligraphy brush, she slowly dabbed the parchment with a single stroke, then another stroke, then another, each stroke staining the parchment with a course of dark green ink, Xing Tian watched in silence as Leni put all of her effort into creating a symbol for the parchment.

"Remember, while the parchment can be used to separate the demon from the possessed, it can also do other things, it can be even used as an attack to singe the evil within, it all depends on what you draw." Xing Tian continued to lecture.

Eventually, with enough conviction and patience, Leni drew a glittering sun on the parchment, quite impressive considering how big the head of the calligraphy brush was, without the ink and its sharpness, it would've been mistaken for a washed-up mop, the Parchment suddenly had a green aura resonate around the waxy sheet of paper, it started to levitate in front of Leni, waiting for a command.

"Well done, if the Parchment doesn't levitate, it's most likely been a dud." Xing Tian said in a impressed tone, poking the levitating a card with his finger, the parchment fluttered in an annoyed tone as it was touched by the Indomitable Warrior's finger.

"What do you think sun parchment does for you?" Xing Tian suddenly quizzed Leni, she was taken aback and answered with a hesitant tone, not really knowing for sure on what the answer truly was.

"Umm...Burns my enemies?" She said with some confusion in her voice, Xing Tian frowned and corrected Leni.

"You're close, most parchments about the sun will only summon a small flame, smaller than a ember in fact, but similar to a thorn to a lion's paw, something so small can be absolutely devastating." Xing Tian said as he suddenly grabbed a falling leaf from the air, with a motion of his hand, he wanted Leni to command to Parchment to burn the leaf.

Leni silently did so, pointing her calligraphy brush as the leaf that Xing Tian held, immediately, without a second thought, the sun parchment quickly bolted to the leaf, sticking onto to the leaf, a split second afterwards, the parchment turned to ash, leaving behind a tiny spec of heat on the leaf, the leaf began to wither and curl up as the heat on the leaf began to turn into a small flame, singing and burning the leaf until it was nothing but traces of ash and stems.

"Good job, Leni, Where did you figure out that a drawing of the sun would work?" Xing Tian asked as he dusted the ash off of his hand.

"Wow, I can't believe I did that! I didn't know what to draw...To be honest, so I drew the sun..." Leni exclaimed in surprised at the sight of the successful attempt at creating a Parchment out of her mind rather than needing Xing Tian's instructions.

"We need your thinking to be like that, Demon Quelling is an art and fight-style, you need to think on your toes, now, draw something else, something strong, something powerful." Xing Tian ordered Leni, she once again nodded in a quiet manner before getting a parchment out of her, she was hesitant for a moment, not knowing what to draw, before coming up with an idea.

"I got it! I know what to draw!" She said as she began to draw with the calligraphy brush, her strokes being less slow and patient, instead being more enthusiastic and vibrant, droplets of ink staining the grass around the parchment.

After several more strokes, Leni picked up the Parchment and showed it to her mentor, it was a decently-drawn, head of an ox, looking rather mad in a cartoon-like manner, Leni smiled to herself as she looked rather proud of what she drew.

"Hm, interesting, what do you think this one will do?" Xing Tian Questioned the Demon Queller, she thought for a second before answering.

"Uhh...I get stronger? Or I grow horns?" She giggled lightly as the card began to levitate in the air, once again being basked in a greenish aura.

"hmm, lets find out, direct the Parchment to yourself, by pointing the brush to yourself." Xing Tian explained, Leni did so, albeit in a strange way, she accidentally struck herself with the end of her brush in a unintentional way, she winced as the ink dabbed her chest, she blushed in a sheepish way as Xing Tian simply stared at her, immediately, the Bull-painted Parchment quickly bolted to Leni's forehead, she yelped in surprise from the force of the parchment smacking to her forehead.

"Why is it, like doing this?" She questioned as she stared at the Parchment, suddenly, Leni felt a burst of energy within her, as if the parchment was actually an energy drink, and she drunk it to its fullest potential! She felt like she could push mountains! Bend metal and pierce through stone!

"I feel like, absolutely energized or something!" Leni said suddenly in a tone of excitement, as Xing Tian gazed at the Ditzy Demon Queller with a look of amusement, in a short time however, the Parchment turned to ash, akin to the other parchments that Leni made, the energy inside her dissipated like the amount of excitement she had in her voice.

"Huh...Well, the effects will last longer than that, you just need to train some more, so don't worry..." Xing Tian reassured the Ditzy Demon Queller, she scratched the back of her head in a irked manner.

"Man, that was awesome! I'm gonna do that again!" She said with a big excited smile on her face as she began to start once again in another ox-drawn parchment, stroking the brush once more in a hasty manner, creating the same parchment as she made moments ago, the only difference was that the ox drawing was drawn in a more messier way.

It was the same process once again, the parchment sticking to her head, the strength and energy returning back into her system like an electronic plug with an outlet, before the strength was gone, Leni quickly lifted up the small table with relative ease, putting it over her head before setting the table down once the card started to turn to ash, Xing Tian was quite impressed to say the least, he never expected Leni to be at willing to learn about the concepts and elements of being a Demon Queller, in fact, Leni was making another parchment out of her own desire to explore the many possibilities of the Demon-burning ink.

"Look what I made Xing Tian! I made a flower!" She said as she showed the Indomitable Warrior a parchment with a daffodil-like flower drawn on it, the parchment quickly started to dance with sentience as Leni then smiled from her accomplishment, quickly pointing the card at the table, the wax-paper parchment latched onto the top of the table, Leni and now Xing Tian stared at the card in curiosity, waiting for the card to do something.

Sure enough, the card then had a small sapling sprout of the card, as if the yellow parchment was fertile soil for the sapling, the little plant began to grow and grow until it was a full form flower, Leni smiled at what she made.

"That's so amazing..." Leni said as she picked the flower, tearing the flower off of the parchment, the card turned to ash as Leni picked the flower she gave the flower to Xing Tian who was surprised from such a gesture.

"Hmph, impressive, You truly are a swift learner." Xing Tian said with a honest tone, before quickly stuffing the flower into his maw nonchalantly, irking Leni but she didn't seem to question the Indomitable Warrior about it.

"Are you two numbskulls done roleplaying?" the two Demon Hunters heard, they saw Lisa who was leaning against the tree, writing some things down on a notepad, she had a disinterested look on her face.

"We're not roleplaying, The Demon Queller must train with her new powers, experimentation is a good way to teach." Xing Tian retorted back, Lisa snorted as she pushed in her glasses.

"Experimentation?! You're talking to a legitimate scientist here, randomly drawing things and roleplaying is not Experimentation! Now! Just cut the act and get a real job!" Lisa said in a venomous and smug tone, Xing Tian growled loudly in response, his temper rising from Lisa's rudeness and lack of respect

"You're speaking to the Indomitable Warrior! The Whirlwind of Rage and Steel! You shouldn't test my anger Mortal." He said as he raised an axe to Lisa, this got Leni's attention immediately

"Xing Tian! Don't threaten my little sister!" Leni said as she smacked Xing Tian between his eyes, causing him to yelp in surprised tone from such a sudden action, the Indomitable growled under his breath, before muttering.

"My apologies..." He folded his arms as he turned his whole body around to not look at either Loud kid.

"Lisa, I know you're, like the smartest, but can you please be nice to us?" Leni asked her younger but certainly smarter sister, Lisa once again snorted in response as she then closed her notepad with a simple but effective flip.

"Fine, I suppose the Phrase 'Ignorance is bliss' is in full effect here." She said, Leni smiled in response as she went back to the Indomitable Warrior as an attempt to calm him down.

"Xing Tian, Lisa agreed to stop being mean to you-" Suddenly, Xing Tian coughed as he turned to Leni, his stomach maw coughing a sparkler of fiery sparks, Leni looked at the Indomitable warrior with a worried look as the Warrior coughed more violently than before.

"Are you okay Xing Tian?" Leni asked, Xing Tian raised up a finger, asking Leni to hold for one moment, Xing Tian coughed several more times before coughing out a scroll, covered in embers of Xing Tian's flame-hued saliva, Lisa looked at the newly-acquired scroll and Xing Tian with a sense of confusion, not really understanding how the scroll could appear from the Indomitable Warrior's 'Costume', The Warrior coughed once more before finally speaking.

"I believe Yen-lo-Wang needs me to read this, I know, its odd but Yen-lo-Wang can transport things through my maw, granted, nothing is inside me except for my Relentless Spirit! So theres plenty of room to transport things" He said, boasting about himself before taking the scroll to read, he skimmed through as Leni waited for him to finish.

"It seems like we have our first task Demon Queller, We must investigate the Yellow River located in China, huh, its quite convenient that I made you read up about it, lets get a move on, I..." Xing Tian suddenly felt something rise, he coughed again multiple times, spitting out another scroll, he winced from the coughing fit, clearly being bothered by having to spit out two scrolls in a short notion.

"Let me see what this says..." Xing Tian said in a wretched tone before skimming through the scroll, Lisa spied on the two Demon Quellers as Xing Tian read through the scroll.

"This is also your first lesson in making Portals! Get your brush ready to practice Calligraphy!" Xing Tian, Leni quickly nodded as she got out a parchment from her demon pouch, waiting for Xing Tian to instruct her on what to paint.

"Here, let me show you..." The Indomitable Warrior said with a noticeably awkward tone, Leni stared at the symbol in question, it was more intricate and more complicated than anything she drew before, it was sort of like a shape of a circle, but it had a Chinese symbol on top and below of the symbol, both of them being different front each other, the top symbol looked like a box with two smaller boxes inside of it, the other looked like a trio of hooks attached to each other, each of them more shorter than the other.

"Oh, this is going to be amusing!" Lisa said with a smug laugh, watching from afar, she even planned to videotape it so that her siblings could see the over-the-top silliness, she was a girl of science, most of these subjects between Leni and Xing Tian were practical effects and roleplaying, nothing more nothing less.

"I'll try my best Xing Tian..." Leni said, with a small out of about in her voice, with a pair of careful hands, she began to stroke with the calligraphy brush, unlike previous times with the brush, Leni was concentrated and focus, it was sort of like fashion in a way, she needs to be careful and patient, or the threads and stitches will be uneven and unbalanced, its the same case here.

Leni started to sweat in a exaggerated manner, Lisa smiled in delight as she went inside the house to go get a video camera to record the nonsense, Leni looked almost done, she finished the last stroke with a sigh.

"Is this good?" She said in a tired tone, the Parchment that Leni drew was not as clean nor as perfectly lined as the Symbol on the scroll, but it was good enough, it was slower than the previous parchments that Leni drew but it eventually came to life, slowly levitating off the ground as it was covered in a green aura.

"Hah, seems like it, now, touch the card with your calligraphy brush, and the portal will open, hopefully it will take to the base of the Yellow river..." Xing Tian said, Leni did what she what ask of, poking the Parchment with the tip of her brush, the parchment slowly burnt up into a flechette of ash, the ash didn't just plop to the ground like the other used cards, it instead started to shift and sway in a circular motion.

"This is going to make my colleagues so amus-WHAT?!" Lisa exclaimed as she came out with camera in her hands, she saw the ash swaying around until green sparks started to surge out of the circling ash, Lisa's jaw dropped as suddenly a black void opened up in the middle of the shifting and now sparking Ash, Leni smiled to Xing Tian, clearly joyous in her accomplishment.

"Lets go Xing Tian!" Leni said as she dashed into the Portal suddenly.

"Wait wait wait! Don't be so hasty Demon Queller!" Xing Tian said in a worried tone as the Indomitable Warrior followed her through the portal.

"This can't be real...Grrr...I'm following them!" Lisa said to herself as she charged into the the portal, his beliefs in sciences being bent as she entered through the mystical portal.


	6. Chapter 6: Oil in Water (Part 2 of 4)

**Chapter 6: Oil in the water (part 2)**

Leni opened her eyes to see that she was middle of a grove, the grove was naturally beautiful, untouched by the hands and care of man, it was littered with plentiful amounts of vibrant flowers and shrubbery, along with healthy-looking trees, their branches being strong, strong enough to hold bushel's worth of leafs, it even had peach trees sprouted around the grove, the trees bearing several handfuls worth of blossoms along with the ripe and delectable fruits.

"Welcome to China, true China, before China became heavily influenced by things such as modern technology nor the outright disbelief of us gods, where are existence was as clear as the mythical waters and creatures that came along with us. " Xing Tian introduced the newly-acquired Demon Queller as she looked at her new surroundings with a sense of wonder but also ease, it wasn't anything to mysterious or magical, if it weren't for Xing Tian's words and for his own presence, she would probably think that this was simply just a nature-tended grove in the middle of the healthiest part of America.

"It was before the invention of gunpowder, before the invention of electricity, the things that ended the belief of us gods and became a part of mythology instead." Xing Tian continued as his voice was starting to sound a bit more somber.

"Wow...The air feels a lot more...cleaner, do you feel it too?" Leni asked the Indomitable Warrior, not trying to sound naive to the Warrior, the air had a scent to it, a smell of leafs, wood and even various herbs and plants such as chervil and daffodil, granted it could be from the various flowers that were around Leni but it was soothing to her.

"I feel it and breathe it, in modern China, the air is toxic and filthy, but here? Where there's no industrial smog? Where there's no man-made dams trapping the Dragon King's seas and lakes? I call it, paradise." Xing Tian said with an honest smile on his stomach maw, showing his set of sharp and crooked teeth to the Newly-appointed Demon Queller.

"Wait, they're Dragons? And they're like, kings?" Leni asked suddenly, now having the thought of Ancient China being ruled by a group of giant fire-breathing lizards, wanting to know more, Xing Tian obliged to share more history and background information.

"Yes, the Four Dragon Kings, Ao Kuang, Ao Qin, Ao Jun and Ao Shun, they control the winds of the world and the their domain is the notable lakes and seas of China, We may have to come in contact with them later on."

"Dragon Kings?! First off there's no Dragons! They are simply just make-believe creatures invented during the medieval times! Second! in order to be a king you have to born in royalty, you can't just become a king! Third! You can't own a lake for the earth is the owner of the lakes and seas!" The two Demon Hunters heard behind themselves, Leni gasped in particular as she knew who it was, the nasally voice, the smart-alack tone.

"Lisa!? What are you doing here?!" Leni asked in a frantic tone as the two turned around to the second youngest Loud child, Lisa loud looked as if she seen a ghost, clearly freaking out by the concept of going through a MAGICAL portal, she can understand portals that were created through science, ingenuity and intelligence, but portals made out beliefs and 'magic'? Completely Preposterous!

"I decided to abide to you two's game, and went into the portal too, turns out, it seems like your friend here is quite the scientist! Able to make portals without so much as some 'Magic' ink and you being an assistant!" Lisa tried to contain herself, she was a girl of science, she couldn't fess up to believing in magic and superstitions!

"I'm no Scientist Mortal, I am a Warrior by trade, a warrior by nature, and don't insult the rule of the Dragon Kings." Xing Tian mumbled as he growled out a huff of green fiery sparks, Lisa ignored Xing Tian's words, only laughing at him in a half-hearted and needlessly loud tone.

"Yeah yeah sure, whatever makes you feel content when it comes to your train of logic, Larping Scientist!" Lisa said as she readjusted her slightly crooked glasses, only for her spectacles to be crooked again, it was as if she was getting more and more rambunctious, with her crooked glasses, she looked like some kind of mad scientist, her logic-ridden mind being torn as she was injected with a high dosage of super-natural magic and mystique.

"Anyway, take me back to my home now Xing Tian or whatever you truly identify yourself as!" She demanded the Indomitable Warrior, pointing at him with a commanding finger, the Indomitable Warrior wasn't fazed by the young girl's commands, not even budging, frustrating Lisa even more so.

"Maybe we should, like do that Xing Tian...I mean, I know Lisa can be kind of mean sometimes, but she's just a young girl, she could get hurt..." Leni said to the thinking Indomitable Warrior, he growled under his breath before a small smile appearing on his stomach maw.

"We can't do that yet Demon Queller, portal making costs to much energy, He bo is in a great danger, to do something such as going back to your world to drop some little girl off can mean life or death in a situation such as this." Xing Tian retorted in a lecturing manner, Lisa's jaw dropped in response.

"So I'm stuck with you two until you're done here?!" Lisa ask in a frantic tone as her glasses was even more crooked than it was before, almost to the point that both Leni and Xing Tian could see her small beady eyes.

"Seems like it, do not worry, we just need to travel to the Yellow River, and fix the problem there, expel the evil, separate it from the waters and we'll be done here." Xing Tian explained to the two Humans before him.

"Then do it then! I want to get out of here as fast as possible!" Lisa shouted in an impatient tone as she folded her arms, earning a impatient groan from Xing Tian.

"We must head north, to the Yellow River, follow me, Demon Queller and younger sister of the Demon Queller." The Indomitable Warrior said with a growl as he proceeded to walk, the two Loud Kids following him closely.

"So...Lisa...Are you feeling better?" Leni asked her sister with a tone of concern, Lisa simply glared at Leni.

"What do you think Leni? After two years of being a genius deep ingrained in science, I suddenly start seeing demons, portals and magic! My way of thinking being only a small fraction of what the universe can offer, What do you think huh?" She responded with a deeply irked tone, causing Leni to frown, she tried to soothe her sister with her words.

"Well...It'll be over soon, don't worry!" Lisa scoffed as she looked away from her sister.

"By the time we get back, I bet werewolves and vampires also exist! If demons and magic can exist...I suppose they can to! I know for a fact that Lucy will be happy about that!" Lisa continued to rant in a callous tone, causing Leni to feel a pang of guilt inside her.

They followed Xing Tian in silence as Leni began to look around at the scenery, they started to travel through some grassy plains, the long blades of grass looked like golden-tinted wheat and it was almost as tall as Lisa, there was a silence between the three, it was starting to become awkward quite quickly, as , Leni came up with a decent idea to pass the time.

"Xing Tian, whats your favorite food?" Xing Tian raised an eyebrow from such a question, he was the Relentless Spirit, the Indomitable Warrior, his mind was tasked on combat rather than food, he answered nontheless.

"duck deep fried with flour, What do you prefer Demon Queller?" He return in a nonchalant tone, trying to break the silence between the three travelers.

"Well, I sort of like, cake and pies and stuff, but I always try to keep my figure!" Leni nodded in response as she turned her head to her frustrated sister, Lisa knew that her older sister would bug her nonstop if she didn't answer the same question that she asked Xing Tian.

"I like to eat Waldorf Salad, its healthy and easy to make, although I question why are you asking such unimportant questions in a time like this. " Lisa answered in a quiet and annoyed voice, not wanting to deal with such pointless questions, before Leni could respond, the Indomitable Warrior stopped in his tracks.

"Whats with the sudden change in motion?" Lisa asked Xing Tian as he was deathly silent, the Indomitable warrior could sense something out of the ordinary, Leni could too for that matter, she felt a intimidating presence coming towards her in a swift action, Leni instinctively grabbed her Demon Queller Calligraphy brush out of self-defense.

"We're being Followed." Xing Tian calmly said as he unhooked his axe from his waist tasset, Leni could smell something of decay and rot, as if the grassy plains was a recently-established burial ground for the dead.

"Get behind me Young Mortal, Your older sister and I will protect you..." Xing Tian said with a growl, Lisa was about to make a snarky comment, but the glare from the Indomitable Warrior made Lisa obey.

Suddenly, parts of the golden grass plain began to wither and burn around the small group of heroes, the three could hear growling, screeching and fiendish screaming, like some kind of savage warband of imps or goblins, they rose from the ground, like corpses returning to life like some kind of zombie movie, the creatures were similar to the demon that possessed Lori, but were noticeably more bird-like in design, their skin was ash black and ridden with scars, boils and ruffled feathers, their beaks were red, long and sharp-looking, and their eyes were fully yellow like a moon.

They wielded crude and almost broken blades to go along with their talon-like claws, they screeched and screamed as they attempted to intimidate the three.

"Are you ready Demon Queller?" Xing Tian asked as he banged his axe against his shield, asking the Demon Queller about this real battle.

"I think so..." Was all Leni could say before the Bird Demons charged forward.


	7. Chapter 7: Oil in Water (Part 3 of 4)

**Leni Loud: Heart of a Demon Queller**

 **Chapter 7: The oil in the water (Part 3)**

"What in the world these kind of avian's are!?" Lisa exclaimed as the bird-like demons dashed towards a protective Xing Tian and Leni Loud, Xing Tian roared as he intimidated the whole group of Avian Demons, they screeched and cawed as their blades and talons were sharp and ready to strike.

"We are outnumbered, but our strength is greater than them, I'll take the other half, you'll take the other..." Xing Tian ordered the Demon Queller, she gulped in response, not really confident in her ability to protect her younger sister and defeat the Demons.

"I'm not sure Quality over Quantity is a viable battle strategy..." Lisa added in a nonchalant but logical manner.

"Wait..." Leni Loud quickly counted out the entire group of bird demons, they were about nine of them, each of them look vicious and craving for violence.

"So that's like, four and a half for you, four and a half for me?" She questioned the Indomitable Warrior, Xing Tian growled in annoyance before correcting the Ditzy Demon Queller.

"No no no...Five for me, four for you!" Xing Tian Shouted back as one of the bird demons swung its crude-scimitar as an attempt to cut through the Indomitable Warrior, the Warrior blocked with his massive kite shield before bashing the creature away with a shield slam.

"KiLl tHem!" One particular bird demon screeched, wanting to cull the lives of these three trespassers.

"Don't lEt thEM get tO thE Yellow River!" another one of the bird demons screeched as one of its comrade's charged up to Leni in particular.

"Oh...I get it!" Leni said in ditsy tone before she somehow was able to dodge a sword slash from one of the Bird Demons that attempted to strike her down, impressing the bird demon, she quickly stroked her Demon-purging Calligraphy brush in a wide and awkward motion, splashing the Bird demon with the dark green ink, the bird demon screeched in agonizing pain as its body was singed by the ink, quickly destroying the bird demon and intimidating the others.

"Five for you, four for me!" Leni said as she got out a parchment from her Demon Pouch, however, once she tried to retrieve the yellow wax paper, Xing Tian quickly got in front of the Blonde, blocking several arrow shots with his shield, the decaying but deadly arrows breaking upon impact to Xing Tian's shield.

"They have bow thingies? How did they get those things despite coming out of the ground?" Leni asked, as she then noticed that three out of the eight remaining bird demons swapped their blades for bows made of withered yew.

"Focus on the battle Leni Loud, your livelihood along with your younger sisters is at stake here!" Xing Tian answered causing Leni to realize what she should be doing.

"Oh yeah! Got it! Xing Tian protect my little sister! I think I handle the shooting ones!" Leni ordered the Indomitable Warrior as she got out a trio of blank Calligraphy paper from her demon pouch, with a fiery huff the Indomitable Warrior agreed to a request.

"Yes Demon Queller, I am the strongest warrior there is!" Xing Tian boasted as a pair of Demonic Birds leaped towards the three, Xing Tian planted his spiked kite shield on the ground in front of Lisa so that she wouldn't see the violence about to be unfold, causing her to gasp in surprise from such a sudden notion from the Relentless Spirit.

"Wait, why are you obstructing my vision by the use of a Kite shield?" Lisa asked as she tried to peek out, but Xing Tian kept pushing in back and behind the metal board.

"Don't you ever listen to your older sister?" Xing Tian hissed back to the Genius Loud, he growled to himself before going back to the task at hand.

"I need no shield to Desecrate my enemies! I am the Whirlwind of Rage and Steel! Come here and get torn by my blade!" Xing Tian taunted the Bird Demons as he gripped his massive battle axe with one hand and motioned then to come forward with his free hand, without a second thought, the five scimitar-bearing birds sprinted to the Indomitable Warrior.

"I will show you my Rage!" Xing Tian roared in a beastly manner before culling the first Bird demon with a swift but powerful hack of his axe, slicing the demon in half with relative ease, the black demonic blood splashing the dousing the tall ground around Xing Tian covering his shield with the disgusting substance, if it weren't for the shield that Lisa was hunkering down in, the blood would've splashed and she would've seen the gory death of the demon.

"I will show you my steel!" the Indomitable Warrior continued before smashing the skull of the second bird demon that approached him with the blunt end of his war axe, shattering its skull and dropping dead in its place.

"For I am the Whirlwind of Rage and Steel! Xing Tian!" The Beastly Xing Tian boasted with a roar, before the rest of the bird demons decided to attack him all at once, the Indomitable Warrior laughed as he prepared to take them all out with a single swing of his weapon.

Meanwhile, Leni Loud was dealing with the three bow-bearing Bird Demons, despite having a keen sight on the Ditsy Loud Girl, their aim leaved a lot left to desire once Leni started moving to dodge the arrow shots, perhaps its because Xing Tian was a massive target and Leni simply wasn't?

'How could I defeat these guys?' Leni asked herself considering that her Calligraphy was only capable to act like a sword rather than anything ranged and safe, she quickly barely dodged an arrow, only for one to braise her shoulder dipping passed her but clipped her, Leni yelped loudly in pain as she was cut by the arrow.

'Darn it...' Leni said as she used her free hand to cover her new battle wound, the birds laughed as Leni was quite apparent that she was in pain from such a slight injury.

'Wait...I got an idea!' Leni said in the midst of carefully dodging several more arrows, she quickly grabbed about five Calligraphy papers from her demon pouch, then without a second thought, the Demon Queller crumpled all of them into small balls of wax-paper.

"Two can play it that game you bird brains!" Leni shouted as she used her calligraphy brush to haphazardly paint all over the crumpled balls, the Demonic Avians tilted there heads and even stopped shooting their arrows, wondering what the newly-appointed Demon Queller was even doing, once the paper balls were all coated in the Dark green ink, Leni smiled to herself from her innovative thinking.

"Take this you Bird Brains!" Leni said as she tossed one of the paper balls up in the air, before smacking the crumpled paper with her calligraphy brush as if she was some kind of baseball player, the calligraphy paper struck one of the Bird Demon Archers square in the beak, causing the demon to screech in pain as the ink on the ball exploded once it came into contact with Demonic Flesh, instantly destroying the bird demons and shocking the remaining two.

"Hah! I knew that playing baseball with Lynn would come in handy!" Leni pointed out before she tossed another ball in the air, hitting it in the same way as she first began, killing the second Bird Demon as the ball exploded like fireworks.

The last bird demon started to caw in terror and fear, quickly dropping its bow before fleeing, wanting to keep its life intact, Leni grabbed her third crumpled ink ball, she focused on the Fleeing Avian, with a patient tone, the Demon Queller threw up the ink ball up in the ball, once it came down, Leni swung the ink ball with her brush, causing the ball to fly forward.

"MuST inFOrm MaSt-" The bird demon didn't finished it sentence as it was struck by the crumpled up Calligraphy paper, causing it to screech in pain as it was turned to ash when the ink exploded on impact.

"...I can't believe I did it..." Leni said to herself, dropping the rest of her ink-doused paper balls, clearly impressed with herself, it was her first true battle and she was able to defeat the demon...With a minor injury but that's fixable, she even smiled to herself despite her newly-acquired battle wound, she was proud of herself, a rarity for her family especially her younger sister Lisa would constantly remind of her short-comings, may it be unintentional or not.

"Seems like you did, well done Demon Queller." Xing Tian said in a warming tone as he was completely covered in the black demon blood, the devestated bodies of the severed and slain Bird Demons dissappeared in traces of ash, his stomach maw smiled in a prideful tone before picking his kite shield out of the ground, revealing a hiding Lisa.

"Is this session of pointless violence over?" Lisa asked as she cleaned her glasses, Xing Tian noticed Leni's wound and how it was still bleeding, it was alarming for the Indomitable Warrior.

"Not yet...In times of destruction, their is always rejuvenation, Leni Loud, I think I need to teach you one of the more complicated Calligraphy spells, pick out a parchment, I will write it..." the Relentless Spirit asked of the Demon Queller, Leni curved an eyebrow but obliged, handing Xing Tian her calligraphy brush and a parchment from the demon pouch.

"Leni...Are you okay?" Lisa suddenly asked in a genuine tone towards her sister, noticing the blood that was trickling down, Leni was masking her wincing-induced pain through a false smile.

"I'm okay Lisa, don't worry about it, I'm just happy that you're okay!" She said in her usual kind and sweet tone, Lisa may be a child, but she was smart enough to know that Leni was lying about her current health.

Xing Tian calmly set the calligraphy paper on the grass floor, with a careful hand, Xing Tian began to write on the paper, his strokes were wide, strong and broad, like the weapon and shield that he wields, Lisa looked at what the Indomtiable Warrior was writing as Leni decided to quietly take a seat.

"What are you trying to write Mr. Xing Tian?" Lisa asked in a semi-polite tone, surprising the Indomitable Warrior, he huffed in response before answering.

"Something that will make you admit that there is magic along with science, Mortal." Xing Tian answered as he continued to stroke with the giant Calligraphy brush, despite it being almost as tall as the newly-appointed Demon Queller herself, Xing Tian held it with one hand as if it was a normal-sized calligraphy brush.

"From what I just experienced, from portals, demonic-looking creatures rising from the ground, you protecting me...I finally admit my ignorance..." Lisa admitted with a guilty tone, as she looked away from the Indomitable Warrior, Xing Tian ignored her as he continued to write.

"Leni, apply this to your wound...I wrote the word 'To Heal' in my native language..." Xing Tian finished as he coughed tiredly, handing the grateful Demon Queller a calligraphy paper that had two very distinct Chinese symbols on the waxpaper.

"Alright, thank you Xing Tian, I hope I can write one like these soon..." Leni said with a slightly guilty tone as she applied the card to her shoulder wound, she felt a sudden stinging pain for a split second, as if she was stung by a syringe, but then she felt more refreshed, time passed, the card slowly began to deteriorate into bits of ash, revealing that Leni was completely healed from her wound, she smiled as there wasn't even much of a scar on her shoulder.

Xing Tian with a slow and careful pace, handed Leni back her Calligraphy brush, she smiled in retort, giving him a nod as a gesture of thanks.

"You will, with enough training, patience and determination, you will be like the many Successor's of Zhong Kui, lets get a move to the Yellow River...Our true mission starts..." Xing Tian said as Leni nodded in response ready to take on the next challenge before her.

"Oh great...More traversing with nothing but my stubby legs, this is going to be a enjoyable experience..." Lisa said in a deadpan tone, an idea sprung up in Leni's mind.

"Wanna go for a piggyback ride Lisa?" Leni suddenly asked her smarter younger sister, Lisa looked absolutely flabbergasted from such a question.

"Me? Going for a Swine ride?! I am a scientist! I have college degrees, I think I'm above such a childish desire...But yes please..." Lisa admitted with a light blush to her cheeks, Leni giggled as she got Lisa on her shoulders.

"You sure you can do this for long though Leni? Your shoulder was recently injured, even though it was restored to a healthy state, there must have some side effects." Lisa interject, Leni did felt a bit sore, but then again, she could be a whole lot worse.

"I can do this for hours Lisa, don't you worry!" the Demon Queller said with a heart-warming smile as Xing Tian silently led the way, the Genius Loud, despite all of her brilliance and knowledge, smiled at her sister from her caring nurture.

Time passed as the two Demon Hunters along with the Genius Loud Child journeyed towards the end goal of the Yellow River, they went through the grassy plains in no time at all before embarking on a stone-ridden valley path, the sun was still high up in the sky, despite what it seems to be traveling for hours, the sun was still in the sky, brightening the world with its rays.

The silence between the three was deafening, the ambiance started to die out when the three traveled through the lifeless rock path, it was the Genius Loud's turn to ask questions to the Indomitable Warrior, wanting to know more about his existence and the concept of mystical Taoism despite Lisa's life being mainly focusing on science.

"So, Mr. Xing Tian, can you tell me more about the Deities in this dimension?" Lisa asked the Warrior, he scoffed before answering, clearing his throat so he can respond in a proper tone.

"True China is quite plentiful with their gods, they are gods like me who ascended into godhood for our mortal deeds, may it be morally good or a feat of strength, gods like me, Guan Yu, Jing Wei, Erlang Shen, Hou yi, and He Bo, we were formerly mortals, but due to our deeds and heroics, we were worshiped as gods after our mortal lives ended, becoming gods as a result" The Indomitable Warrior Explained as his stomach maw leaked out greenish sparks as he spoke.

"They were natural-born gods like the Jade Emperor, or Yen-lo-Wang, the god of heaven and the god of the underworld basically, you already know who Yen-lo-Wang is, Leni Loud, then they're creatures and spirits who have the same strength and worshipers as gods, like the Four Dragon Kings or the Grand Monkey King."

"Wait, so like, are we eventually going to meet some of the other gods or what?" Leni asked with a curved eyebrow, Xing Tian growled from a question, reminding the Indomitable Warriors about some negative thoughts.

"If they're willing to swallow their pride and speak to a mortal, than yes, Yen-lo-Wang is shunned by the other gods, not for his ownership of the dreaded Underworld, but rather the fact that he employs mortals for important tasks." Xing Tian explained, Leni felt a little dismayed, but it didn't made a to big effect on her, she hoped she won't have to deal with such suffrage from the other gods.

"Do you converse with any of them?" Lisa continued to peck the Indomitable Warrior with questions.

"Occasionally, most of them usually keep to themselves, except for visitors and denizens of the Underworld, a place where I reside mostly." The Warrior answered, as suddenly they were finally through the rock-ridden valley, closing more and more near to the legendary and sacred Yellow River.

The Air started to slowly become more colder and colder, while Xing Tian was unfazed, Leni and Lisa on the other hand started to shiver from the sudden drop in temperature, the sky was blotted with various blobs of dark smog-like clouds.

"We're nearing the Yellow river...Prepare yourself Demon Queller for your greatest challenge yet..." Xing Tian spoke to Leni as she shivered but nodded nontheless, still piggy-backing Lisa so that she wouldn't have to walk.

"I'm...Ready..." was all Leni said as she calmly set Lisa down, so that she can properly wield her Calligraphy brush.


	8. Chapter 8: Oil in water (Part 4 of 4)

**Leni Loud: Heart of a Demon Queller**

 **Chapter 8: The oil in the water (Part 4:Finale)**

The Yellow River was a massive waterbed in the northern side of China, the pool was golden for it sediments acted like drops of golden dye to the pool, giving the river its gold-flavored hue and its nutrition value, a single drop could make a whole acre of crops grow to its fullest, the many peasants and villagers of True China would go to the river to both gather and pray to the river, thanking the now-dormant River and the god who controls it, He Bo for its bounty-gaining water.

Xing Tian's stomach jaw dropped when he saw what happened to the Legendary Yellow River after it was corrupted by the evils of the world, the water, formerly glittering like refined gold, was completely covered in a thick layer of clear ice, as if the Yellow River was caged like some kind of animal, only being able to viewed through by a wall of glass.

The atmosphere around the river felt dead and lifeless, the ground edging around the Yellow River was blackened and shiny, as if it the ice was leaking into the soft dirt with oil and grease.

The cold around the formerly yellow river was brutally cold, the lack of sun due to the sky being blocked by smog-like clouds does not help, Leni shivered as Leni's Demon Queller Dress wasn't really warming, the silky material was beautiful to look at, but don't count on it keeping you warm during a day of winter or falll even.

"How can a whole river be freeze like this?" Lisa suddenly asked as she took a few steps closer to the frozen riverbed, her footsteps shattering the stillness silence of the frozen waterbed.

"Lisa! Don't walk on the Ice! It might break!" Leni warned her smarter younger sister, Lisa scoffed at Leni's words before reassuring her sister's worries with her scientific facts.

"There's nothing to worry about! Considering my weight and that I'm only a foot into this 'Yellow River' so I'll be safe." Lisa said as she suddenly looked closely to the frozen river, inspecting the ice and even picking a bit off of the ice to examine in a more thorough manner.

The Indomitable Warrior Xing Tian was still shocked from such a transformation of the Yellow River, it was enough to catch Leni's attention and show her concern for the Indomitable Warrior.

"Xing Tian...Are you okay?" She asked in genuine concern, the Indomitable Warrior was able to get back to his senses, as if he was spacing out indefinitely, before he glared at the frozen river with his chest eyes.

"The Yellow River is the reason why China prospered...Only for it to turn into a pale caste of itself, We must purge the demons that now plague the Yellow River! He Bo is in great pain...Forced to watch his precious domain from the inside...I will not let my fellow gods suffer!" Xing Tian growled with a violent roar as he stomped onto the frozen waterbed, bellowing out a massive buffet of hellish fire, causing Leni to shout in surprise as the Indomitable Warrior raged, aiming his smoldering roars at the iced-cover, the flames doing nothing to the ice.

Leni only stared at the raging Warrior with a curved eyebrow both out of confusion and a little tinge of worry, she never seen Xing Tian angry before, although she hasn't spent a ton of time with her mentor, he was gruff, but controlled, indomitable but reserved, his emotions were a never top priority and never taken control of him, but now? He was literally raging against a bed of ice.

"Xing Tian! Please stop! Getting angry isn't really an answer!" Leni tried to reason with the angering Warrior as she ran up to the Indomitable Warrior, close enough to reason with him but far enough to avoid being singed by his furious fiery roars, Xing Tian refused to listen bellowing more blasts of fire from his stomach as a reckless attempt to pierce the thick shield of ice, but to no avail as the Ice refused to melt or even crack.

"It isn't, since anger is an emotion that completely blocks off of all logic in your brain, with logic such as fire isn't enough to melt the ice on this lake..." Lisa added on as she glanced at Xing Tian with a tint of snark, watching the Indomitable hack his axe into the ice, chipping off small pieces and bits of the ice.

"I will devastate the one who did this! For I am the Whirlwind of Rage and Steel! I will show this Demon that they made a grave mistake!" Xing Tian said with a hateful roar, breathing out of more flames as he continuously swung his axe against the ice, creating a decently-sized crack in the ice bed.

"Even if it means hurting a 'Fellow' God?" the two Demon Hunters and the Genius Loud sister heard, suddenly, from the crack that Xing Tian created through his rage, a human-like figure came out of the crack, it was a literal human body of water, the water was not gold and glittering, like what the legends said, but instead, the water was black and blue, as if the water was filtered of its yellow tint, and then a ocean of oil took residence within the river.

The figure of water began to morph and form into something more organic, human flesh replaced the water, forming a human chest, head, arms and waist, and yet still pertaining cascading waves of water as a form of fog feet, the oil that was with the body of water formed insect-like chitin, armor and carapace, attaching to the human flesh like mold to a rotting orange, the black oil formed large heavy-looking claws for the hands of the living water.

Xing Tian and Leni Loud stared at shock as they both notice the living water had a belt with stones roped along with it, it was He Bo, the God of the Yellow River.

the face of the morphing liquid was aged and sported a long silver beard and a head of hair that was similar to that of length and color, the face of the water god had a black-mask covering the Corrupted face of He Bo, the mask was featureless, with only two eye holes revealing a pair of soulless white eyes.

"He Bo?! You...Demon...I will purge your evil out of the God of the Yellow River!" Xing Tian said in a wrathful tone as the Corrupted God of the River began to silently stare at Xing Tian and Leni Loud, the Blonde Loud girl was flabbergasted from such a strange transformation, from water to human flesh coupled with insidious parts of demon, it made her insides unravel.

"...You may try." The Corrupted god said with a laugh before raising a claw high up in the sky, suddenly, a portion of Ice that Xing Tian was standing on suddenly cracked, before breaking completely! Causing the Indomitable Warrior to sink down into the tainted Yellow River.

"And I am not He Bo anymore..." The possessed He Bo said with a dismissive laugh.

"For I am Yao Shi...Demon of the Oil Pits!" The Demon said as he taunted Demon Queller Leni.

"Xing Tian!" Leni shouted to the now submerged Indomitable Warrior, Leni quickly refocused her attention on the corrupted He Bo who only laughed at the sight of the Ditsy Blonde, The Newly-appointed Demon Queller glared at the possessed River god before she pointed her calligraphy brush at him, despite the deadly demon-killing ink, the possessed god

"You're going to pay for that..." She said with a serious tone as she held her calligraphy like a sword, preparing to strike down the demon with a single-stroke, the demon possessing the God of the Yellow River only laughed once again in response.

"Like I said before...You May Try!" He said with a roar, before doing the same hand notion, causing the ice underneath Leni to shatter! Luckily for the Ditsy Blonde, she was able to jump out of her spot just in time the ice shattered,

'Got to Prepare the Demon separating cards first...' Leni thought to herself as suddenly the corrupted He Bo shot black ice shards from the tips of his claws, the shards being like sharp arrows, Leni was able to dodge the first round, but as she attempted to pull out a parchment from her Demon Pouch, the patch of ice that she was standing on started to crack and shudder.

"Prepare to drown under the 'Yellow River!' Yao Shi shouted with a devious chuckle as Leni screamed.

She gasped in fear as she plummeted into the water, the first thing she felt was absolute shock then the biting cold of the water, the formerly yellow water underneath the ice was completely dirty with figments and particles of oil and mud, she held her breath as she desperately climb back up to the surface, the cold taking a toll on her body as Leni shivered violently and harshly breathed for air.

"Ready for more Mortal?" Yao Shi asked of the Demon Queller, she only gave the Demon a glare as a response, she quickly stood up from where she was now standing, she noticed that now the yellow river was littered with opened spots of water, most likely from Yao Shi's attempts to drown Leni, Leni realized that Xing Tian was still under the water, she hoped that he was alright...

"If so, then die!" Yao Shi screeched as he cupped his claws together, a black and blue sphere of boiling hot water began to form between the Demon's claws before he fired the sphere at Leni Loud, the Demon Queller barely managed to dodge it, her left arm braised against the sphere as she dodged the attack, she felt a burning sting as her arm was now red from the pain.

The Sphere of heated water quickly dissipated near the edge of the river once it passed Leni, the water simmered off but the oil still remained, Lisa was watching the fight, worrying about her sister's well being until she notice that the oil was just lying on the ice, an idea sprang up in Lisa's head.

"Dang it...I can't separate He Bo from Yao shi like this...I need to weaken him first..." Was all Leni said as she tried to ignore the pain from her singed arm, she began to ran up to Yao Shi with her Calligraphy brush raised,

"Oh this is going to be good..." Yao Shi said as the oil demon stood still, spreading his arms out as if he was welcoming Leni to attack, once Leni was close enough, Yao Shi raised his hands upwards, causing the patch of ice that was between Leni and Yao shi to crack and break.

"I knew you were going to do that!" Leni said as she smirked at the Demon, she quickly jumped up, avoiding the pitfall and then did a wide stroke slash at the Possessed God! Yao Shi screeched in pain as his chitin-covered chest was stained with a light trace of Demon Queller Ink from the Calligraphy Brush of Leni Loud, she managed to land mere inches away from the opened-up patch.

"You'll drown for that..." Was all Yao Shi as the ink began to dissipate from the body of the Demon, the ink leaving quite a mark on Yao Shi, as his chitin pieces on his chest began to shed like reptile scales, the mere quality of the Demon Queller Ink breaking down Yao Shi's chest carapace.

"DIE!" Yao Shi roared as he fired off a whole array of small ice shards at Leni, she gulped as she twirled her Calligraphy Brush around like a baton, almost as if it was second nature for her.

Yao shi's eyes widened as the spinning Calligraphy brush deflected the shards, effectively saving Leni from being skewered by a barrage of ice picks.

"How did you know to do that!?" Yao Shi questioned the Newly-appointed Demon Queller, she stopped spinning her calligraphy brush as she looked at the brush with a curved eyebrow.

"I don't really know either to be honest..." She said as she scratched her chin in a clueless manner, Yao shi growled as he cupped his hands together once again, quickly blasting another sphere of water and oil, Leni yelped loudly as she side-stepped out of the way, before quickly dodging another watery oil sphere from Yao Shi.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Yao shi screamed at the top of his lungs as he shot out another ball of watery oil at Leni.

'Maybe I can...' Leni then smacked the Sphere with her calligraphy brush as an attempt to make up a good idea on the spot, she couldn't dodge forever, the ball exploded on impact, causing Leni to fly backwards, she screamed as she landed on her back, luckily, she wasn't hurt from the explosion, but the impact on landing on her back hurt a ton.

"Leni...I think I know how to defeat this monstrosity, but you got to listen to me okay?" Lisa said as she quickly ran up to a recovering Leni, she rubbed her back before silently agreeing.

"This is like...Worst...Than...Anything I had to like...Deal with...I would like..Rather deal with having a totally bad hair cut and wearing patches and rags than do this..." Leni admitted as Lisa ignored her sister's somewhat trivial woes.

"This Yao Shi person uses Oil and Water right? Then perhaps we need to take the Oil out of the water, do you know how?" Lisa asked her sister as Yao Shi started to charge up his next attack, cupping his hands together as the black grease mixed and swiveled with the blue water.

"Lets see if you can dodge something that as big as a tidal wave!" Yao shi growled as the ice around him started to crack from the sheer energy that he was charging,

"I don't know Lisa...Just tell me..." Leni said as she rubbed her burned arm as an attempt to reduce the stinging pain that she was ignoring.

"We need an outer source that picks up the oil from the water! If we do that, that means his attacks will only be half as effective! Oil doesn't mix with water so we need something that it can latch onto...I believe the papers that you use can suffice that need..." Lisa finished as she glanced at the charging Yao Shi with fear, noticing that he had a intense glare with his pair of soulless eyes.

"I suggest using a large number of them..." Lisa finished as she scampered off to safety, leaving Leni to her own battle.

"Okay...I hope this works..." Leni said with a tone of doubt, as she quickly grabbed about ten parchments from her Demon Pouch, quickly laying all ten of them on the icy floor, next to one another, with a quick stroke of her Calligraphy brush, Leni drew a horizontal line across all ten, effectively making the mandarin character for the number one on all ten calligraphy parchments.

"Umm...Separate Yao shi from He Bo!" Leni ordered her sheets of Calligraphy Parchment, they silently obeyed, bolting towards Yao Shi, the Oil Demon growled in response as he knew he was done for if he didn't respond accordingly.

"DIE! You will drown by the oil-wretched river!" Yao Shi roared as he unleashed a massive sphere of oil and water, unlike the previous times, it was larger than most of Yao Shi's usual attacks, being equivalent to that of the Loud Family van in terms of size.

"I hope this works!" Leni said as the two projectiles collided against one another, causing a warm mist to envelop throughout the battlefield after a sizeable steamy explosion, Leni screamed as she was sent flying back, being slammed down on her back once again, Yao Shi laughed with triumph as he unwittingly believed that the parchments were destroyed as it collided against his water and oil attack.

"You really think that your parchments will overcome the corrupted yellow river!?" The possessed Water God questioned as with a churn of his hands, created a spear-like shard, ready to skewer Leni with a well-aimed and lightning fast throw.

"Now you-AGH!" Yao Shi screamed as three Demon Queller Parchments latched onto him, he screamed in pain as the mist started to clear, revealing that while some of the parchments were destroyed, being to damp to be effective, the ones that were latched onto to Yao Shi was dripping with the oil, acting like added on ink to the parchment, Yao Shi screeched in agony as he felt his body be torn apart.

"...I like, kind of did think that, how you'd know?" Leni said with a small accomplished but tired smile on her face, slowly getting up from the ice floor with a wince, Yao Shi screamed in anger in response as pieces of the black-insect like chitin and shell cracked and fell apart as the rest of Yao Shi's body began to turn back into water, Leni then noticed that the air was getting warmer and warmer, the smog in the sky began to clear out, replacing the dull dimness of light with a bright and shining shimmer.

The Yellow River ice cover was starting to melt, the black and brown particles within the blue pool began to dissipate and disappear, Leni noticed that she and the golden hue of the river was slowly setting back in, the ice was quickly melting, Leni with a slow and careful, set her feet into the Yellow River, she was about ten feet into the yellow river and it was up to her waist in terms of how deep the water was.

Leni sighed in a delighted tone as she felt her legs sink into the river, the water felt warm and clear, it didn't pick up sediments like the shores of a tropical ocean nor was it freezing cold as it was previously.

Yao Shi started to freak out as his true form was revealed in front of the Demon Queller, he was like the first demon that Leni expelled, thin, bony and feeble-looking, but Yao Shi had traces and stains of oil and grease all over himself and his eyes were fully white, the Demon screeched in fear as he was now standing on a platform of thin ice, Yao Shi began to ramble.

"All my hard work! All my planning! Foiled by some American Mortal!" the Demon wallowed as he cried oily tears, Leni, despite her tired and sore state, looked at the Demon in pity.

"You'll...Pay for this! You'll pay for this!" Yao Shi screamed as he pointed a decaying figure at Leni, he stomped his feet, only causing the ice platform that he was standing in to split in two, causing the demon to comically yelp in shock.

"Hah, did you know that force causes Ice to break? Its a property of force, applying force to a malleable object causes it to be in motion. " Lisa said in a knowledgeable tone as she perked her glasses, Yao shi only frowned in defeat as he fell into the yellow river, the Demon screeched loudly in a muffled voice, as if the water was breaking the demon down like some kind of acid pool.

"...Thank you Lisa...For telling me about your smart things..." Leni concluded as she crouched within the river, the cool crisp water helping her tolerate the burn she achieved on her left arm.

"I recommend that you shouldn't be submerged in the water, not for its yellow hue but rather because a disgusting creature just disinfected it." Lisa responded as the Genius Loud Girl was at the shore of the Yellow River, not wanting to be in the water.

"Yeah...I know...But it feels good." Leni said with a honest small smile on her face, then suddenly something eroded from the yellow river, causing small waves within the Yellow River, Leni knew who it was, it was Xing Tian, dragging a dead Yao Shi with his shield arm, resting his axe on his shoulder, Xing Tian silently growled as he walked to the shore of the Yellow River.

"Good job...Leni Loud, you did it...You saved He Bo from the demon..." Xing Tian said as his stomach maw proudly smiled, Leni smiled back as she suddenly winced as she moved her left arm.

"Yeah...I guess I really could do it, Xing Tian, are you okay?" Leni asked with concern, the Indomitable Warrior didn't respond to Leni's worry, only noticing a whirlpool within the Yellow River.

"I believe He Bo would like to speak with you...I suggest you should get to it, Demon Queller..." Xing Tian suggested, Leni curved an eyebrow, she should swim there? or would the god come to her?

"...And it looks like he wants your younger sister to come with you." Xing Tian finished, Lisa looked at the indomitable Warrior with a look of confusion.

"Why would he want to a scientist like me?" Lisa questioned, Xing Tian still didn't respond, only ushering the two to speak with the Yellow River God.

"Are you ready Lisa?" Leni asked as the whirlpool got closer and closer to the two humans, Lisa shrugged with a touch of nonchalance, not really knowing whether should she even be prepared for meeting a water deity.

Similar to a geyser, He Bo appeared at the center of the whirlpool, he was an old man wearing brown somewhat rattled robes, his waist was tied with stones, his beard was long and so was his hair, but his face wasn't covered by a mask, instead revealing his aged and wrinkled face, he stroked his beard with his bony and weakening hands as he spoke with a calm, humble and gentle voice.

"So these are the two that saved my life?" The grand god of the Yellow River asked, waiting for an answer, Lisa seemed unfazed from the appearance of He Bo, the supernaturality not really fazing her as much initially.

"Yes they are, He Bo, your river is now safe from the clenches of Evil..." Xing Tian answered for the two loud kids before the demon that Xing Tian dragged to shore with began to turn to ash and dust, He Bo stroked his long silver white beard in a contemplating manner before speaking.

"Hm, at such a young age as well..." The God of the River said with a impressed voice, he curved a long and old eyebrow before he pulled out a water jug from his robes, the jug could seem like it could hold up a whole gallon of water with its gourd-like shape, with a short and calming hum, he dipped the cap-less jug into the yellow river, the golden glittering water filling the container within seconds.

The God of the Yellow River smiled to himself as he got a cork with a waxy tag attached to, from his robes, he closed the water jug before handing it to Leni Loud, as if he was an old grandfather handing his grand daughter a precious family heirloom.

"Consider this, as a reward, Young One, you have earned it for saving my river..." He Bo said with a endearing nod as Leni stared at the water jug with a form of wonder and awe, with careful and slow hands, she took the Yellow River water off from He Bo's hands.

"Thank you...I'll like, won't let go to waste..." Was all Leni said to the God of the Yellow River, even politely bowing to the god as he motioned her younger sister to do the same.

"You should come to the Yellow River sometime Young One, its always nice to have some company." He Bo said with a smile before sinking back into the yellow river in a swirling whirlpool, Leni instinctively waved to the God, before turning to her younger sister.

"Wasn't that cool?" Leni asked Lisa, the Genius Loud nonchalantly shrugged masking her impressed reaction with her natural intellectual snarky demeanor.

With that done and over, Leni was instructed by Xing Tian to draw a parchment back home, it was the same symbols as the parchment that turned into a portal to Ancient China, the portal led back to the Loud House back in American Soil, it was nearly nighttime when the three came back, Xing Tian said his goodbye with a gruff nod before he oepned a portal for himself, most likely it was back to the underworld.

Leaving the Genius Lisa to the Ditsy Demon Queller Leni to themselves...

"You know Leni?" Lisa suddenly spoke to her older sister, this got her sister's attention as she was busy trying to stuff the Yellow River jug into her demon pouch.

"Yeah, what is it Sis?" The Blonde Loud girl responded.

"Thank you, for showing me, that there is more than just science in this world." Lisa said, as she turned away from Leni, leaving the Demon Queller to herself and her own thoughts.


End file.
